Radiant Darkness II White: Blanchur's Awakening
by Klaiborne Lorenzo
Summary: About a year has passed since Sonic and his friends met the vampire queen Darcy. They now live in the kingdom of Soleanna and live the lives as Cramoisi. But while living in the castle they stumble upon a dormant civilization that relates to them and their new way of life. While meeting a curious criminal syndicate and new friends and foes, what could be in store for them?
1. The Second Awakening

Hello everyone! I know you guys were expecting a new chapter from either of my other books. But sadly, I've lost all inspiration to continue that story. Anyway, for those of you who were hoping for a new chapter from my old book, I'm sorry. But, the good news is that I have a whole new inspiration to make a new story that takes place right after the first book. I do hope you all like it!

 _So without further ado, please enjoy the newest story of the Radiant Dark saga!_

 _Long ago, two races were at war, each one battling for land. The leader of both tribes, the mother of darkness and the warrior of light fought each other for centuries. Until one day, an evil buried under earth had awoken. This unknown malevolence would ruin the world and the other races. To stop this the mother and warrior settled their differences and united the races to take on this evil. But the two of them would not beat them alone. Seven of the warrior's strong and beautiful maidens, and seven of the mother's ruthless, beastly generals fought together to seal away the evil once and for all. As the two races finally achieved peace, the eight couples settled down having offspring. Each couple had a peculiar child. Each of these eight children made up a new race. A race that would soon play a part in the fate of the world._

"BOOM!"

"RISSETI!"

A brown hedgehog quickly lifted her head after hearing the sound of a book fall on her desk. Her silver eyes were looking left and right.. She then heard her classmates laugh at her making sly remarks.

"Wha…what!? I'm awake! I was just in deep thought!"

Standing in front of her was the instructor wearing a blue gown and holding a ruler. "Is that right? Then perhaps you can tell the class what major massacre happened in the year 3900 B.C. (Before Chaos)

The hedgehog tilted her head in thought. "The great Chaos cataclysm?"

The rest of the class laughed, as the teacher sighed walking back to his desk. "We were just discussing how that _wasn't_ the case. Pay attention!"

The hedgehog lowed herself almost under her desk in embarrassment. "Sorry sir…"

"As I was saying, this great massacre, marked the beginning of the first gathering of souls dedicated to the cause of the shroud. And it wasn't till 600 years later that we had found the monsters responsible for the attack"

"The nightwalkers" Said one of the students

"Correct. The shroud never forgot the poor souls who were wiped out by these creatures. It is to believe that they transformed members of this clan that into their own. The queen of that era then ordered to kill off every last one of them. As the order was carried out, only a handful of the members were left" Some students turned over to the hedgehog who was just looking the other way.

"Now, The rest of you are assigned to write a report on that historical event. As for you, Ms. Russeti" The teacher handed the hedgehog a book. "You are to write a report about not just the event, but on this book as well!"

"What?!" She got up looking at it. "But, sir! I don't anything about this"

"You should have thought of that before falling asleep during my lectures" The bell started to ring the class quickly got up from their desk and left. The hedgehog slowly picks up her things with her shoulders slumping. She didn't even look at the teacher before leaving. "Honestly, Russeti, are you even a little bit curious about this clan at all?"

She turned to the door and huffed. "No…" She said bluntly walking out.

The hedgehog walked down the halls glancing at the other students as they kept their distance from her. She could hear them giggle and whisper behind her back. She could feel the icy stares coming from all their blue eyes. But suddenly everyone stopped and started bowing putting their hands out forming a hood. The hedgehog looked up front and gasped. She saw a white shrew wearing a blue tunic and cape. Walking with him was a young blue pica wearing a pair of glasses a brown coat and black pants. The hedgehog started stumbling trying to adjust herself doing the same bow as the others.

"Master Klaus" She spoke. "What a-an honor"

"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. Russeti" the shrew spoke. "I have a personal task for you"

"A task?"

"Yes. Walk with me"

The three of them walked into a room just below the school. The room was filled with books and scrolls and in the middle was a huge brown sarcophagus with several different symbols. Klaus turned to the two smiling.

"First, I would like for you to meet, Dr. Relic. She's an archeologist from Spagonia"

"How do you do?" She spoke in a British accent.

" _A doctor…at such a young age_?" the hedgehog thought

"She has been studying ancient cultures around the world, so she came to us asking to educate her. I am asking you personally to help her"

"Me?" the hedgehog was shocked with that reaction.

"Even though you are not of our race, your father was a proud warrior who taught you everything you know. I only wish he were here now, especially after the queen has woken up"

"Queen Darcy…..is alive…." She gasped stepping back.

"Yes. You see, my dear, Relic has a….fascination on the Cramoisi. But you know how monstrous they can be. I need you to help her find them. With your special craft and her knowledge, we may finally learn of their location"

The hedgehog clenched her fist. "I understand, master. I will help her" She replied without a second thought.

"Splendid" Klaus then walked out of the room. "Good luck, children"

Relic looked around the room astonished. "My word. Do all these books contain information on the Nilutenibus?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nilutenibus, the scientific term, Nilutenbre, or as you call them, Cramoisi."

"How much do you know of them?"

"I've been studying them for over eight years now. My field of study is also mythology. For years I've been fascinated by these creatures. That's when I learned of your kind. You are the closest people who had one if any connection to these creatures."

The hedgehog chuckled a little. "Oh we have a history, as old as time"

Relic came up to her holding her hands. "Marvelous! Together we can actually stumble upon them. I've been trying to find them ever since the unexplained disappearances of young teens as well as the world hero, Sonic the Hedgehog and several others. But sadly I haven't had much luck. So will you help me, Ms. Hedgehog?"

She looked at Relic with a smile. "Call me Lila" She then lifted her hand. "Feel free to learn all you can about the Cramoisi"

Relic smiled and nodded. "Thank you Lila"

For the next few hours, Relic tore book after book and scroll after scroll looking at everything she can. She was even able to keep a few of the books. As she was studying, Lila kept her company also brushing up on the history.

After four hours, Lila was standing around looking at the large brown box in the middle of the room. Relic was still reading with her eyes wincing. Lila looked at a strange circle on the box. She stared at it slowly trying to reach it.

"What is that?" Lila jumped from shock and quickly turned around looking at Relic. "I couldn't help but notice that strange box. What is it?"

"No clue" Lila answered calmly. "We excavated it while looking through some strange ruins. We don't know of it's origin though"

"Fascinating…." Relic walked up to get a closer look Lila then placed her hand on the strange circle. She then gasped feeling a sudden shock followed by intense pain. She screamed trying to move her hand, but to no avail. "Lila! Get away from…" Relic rushed over trying to help her, but it was like her hand was glued on to the box. After a what seemed like minutes, they managed to break free. On the box a red trail was coursing through the glyphs of the box going all the way to the end like rivers forming a lake.

Lila then winced in pain. She looked at her hand seeing a small gash. The two of them look at the red pool sink into the box. The box started to rumble shaking up the whole room. Lila quickly held Relic close protecting her. When the rumbling stopped they got up looking at the box.

BOOOM!

The box slammed open with a bright light illuminating from it when the light stopped a shroud of darkness came seeping out from it.. They both then saw a figure rise from the tomb with their arms crossed. They were wearing a mask that looked like a bat and wore a brown tunic with a large gray sash around it. Their eyes opened revealing two glowing silver eyes. Though she wore a mask, only their muzzle was visible.

Both girls got up looking at the creature before them. The figure smiled while giggling.

"Uhh…good day" Relic spoke being polite. "Can you…speak….my….language?"

In an instant she was in front of Lila staring right at her. " _U Kxudb oei veh kxo Rceet"_

"That language….it's….Relic!"

"I know!" She said smiling. "This means she's one of them! At last! Oh, I have so many questions of you if you don't mind…"

As Relic was reaching in her large backpack, the creature lifted her hands showing a large black and blue orb. Lila quickly ran over to Relic. The orb expanded consuming the entire room trapping them inside. After that there was a massive boom so loud everyone outside could hear it.

Klaus as well as several followers rushed in the room. "Russeti, Relic?" Klaus looked around and gasped as he saw the two girls were nowhere to be found. He then felt his heart sink when he saw the tomb was opened up. He ran over only to see it was empty "No….not again…."

"What should we do, master?" asked one of the followers.

"I want every agent, every marcoat searching. We must find them and destroy the monster who was inside here! GO!"

"Yes master!" the agents dashed out sounding the alarm along the way. Klaus lowed his head shaking his fist.

"No matter what, I will destroy all these Cramoisi!"

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The second awakening.**_

 _ **Life as usual**_

Within one of of Soleanna's allies a there were three figures standing close to each other. One figure was a husky man with a knife who was straining with his eyes wide open with someone gnawing on his neck drinking his blood. He was a blue hedgehog, who wore a blue scarf and blue ripped up pants with blue and black shoes. Another figure was a woman with her clothes nearly torn up looking at the creature in fear. The blue hedgehog released his hold on the man who fell to the ground turning gray dissolving into dust. The hedgehog stood there breathing heavily not looking at the cowering lady slowly get up and try to leave alley.

She then bumped into someone on the way out. She looked down and saw a pink hedgehog. She had long hair was wearing a purple dress with black sleeves with gloves showing the fingers and black pants, and boots. She was looking at scared woman with those piercing red-violet eyes.

"It's ok" The hedgehog spoke staring right into the woman's eyes. The woman's eye color changed staring at the hedgehog. "I just want a taste" She then stepped closer to the woman and bit her on the neck and started drinking her blood. She spent some time on her neck not wanting to let go. The sensation of her warm blood touching the hedgehog's tongue and sliding down her throat was incredible and almost irresistible. She was then stopped by her partner who tapped on her shoulder. She pulled away from the woman licking her lips. The male then placed her on the wall of the alley and closing her eyelids.

"Looks like you over did it" the blue one said.

"She's still…." The pink one questioned.

"She'll be fine. Just let her rest. I might be ok if we did stick with drinking regular people instead of robbers and rapist"

"Now why would you do that, Sonic? They're low lives and heartless people"

"Yeah…but…" the hedgehog paused for a moment thinking about someone he used to fight in the past. Now that person is no longer alive. "Kind of makes me wish I could go back…."

Amy then nodded and walked closer to Sonic hugging him from behind. "You know, ever since I became a vampire, I've never once regretted my choice. Even after telling you how I felt about you"

Sonic then held her hands and quickly turned around kissing her. When they broke, she embraced him purring lightly. Sonic then petted her long quills lightly.

"At least it was a good date" The spoke quietly

"Yeah, come on let's go home, Amy" They both spread their large bat like wings and fly up in the air.

The woman slowly got up with her neck glowing bright purple and her hair covering her eyes. She then murmured something under her breath as she was walking out of the alleys slowly slowly. "Mu…j…koh…"

 _ **A new home**_

In the dense Soleanna forest lies a hidden castle. It was only accessible by its residence. Anyone else who would dare enter would get lost. The two hedgehogs flew right to a massive alter. They then saw a purple portal appear in front of the alter.

After flying through it, they stepped into a new realm. This was kingdom valley, a castle that was mostly submerged in water. It was now the new home for the vampire race known as the Cramoisi. All the Cramoisi had their own room to sleep in. Many Cramoisi each had their own love partner; however there were a few who still look for one to be with. Through their tight struggles with an opposing council that's sole purpose is to kill them, they all manage to survive. The castle has undergone some changes. The sky was illuminating a blackish-purple with an orange horizon. The sun never set or did it rise. The castle, though rather old, was slowly being reconstructed. Much of the water has receded, and some of the sunken structure was reveled and restored. The castle grounds became more visible and more connected, making many areas accessible without flying.

Both hedgehogs flew over to a new building within the castle's walls. It was a brick structure with several towers and a landing strip. Working in the building was a twin tailed fox. He was kneeling next to two posts with blue spheres on top.

"How is it coming, darling?"

A young girl with long green hair came in while carrying in a pitcher with a plate of cookies and two cups.

"Ugh! No matter how many times I tried it's still not working. What else should I try?" He said getting up wiping the grease from his hands.

"Tails, you've been working on those warp post for months. Perhaps it's time you took a rest"

"But, just think of it, Cosmo. Once I get this done, we can traval around the world, maybe even in space"

"Oh…of…of Course…." Cosmo slowly placed the snacks on the table.

Tails then stopped realizing what he said he stood up and walked over to the girl hugging her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any…"

"It's fine…" She said with a soft tone. "That's all behind me. I have all of you now"

Tails chuckled while looking at the plate. "Oh! Are these sugar?" He said changing the subject and quickly eating a cookie. "Oh these are good!"

"Thanks. I found some robbers earlier today" she said giggling. "they were made great use"

"I smell cookies" The two turned and saw the blue and pink hedgehog enter the room. "Are we…disturbing anything?"

"No, come on in" Cosmo said "You can have some if you'd like"

"Sweet" Sonic rushed in grabbing two cookies and started eating "How comes the portal making?"

"Terrible!" the fox said bluntly. "I've made massive ships and planes and built a super computer out of my dishwasher and refrigerator, but making a simple teleportation portal is a lot to be desired when you don't have the right parts! You and Shadow make teleporting so easy!"

"What about that teleportation device you made to help us get home the first time?" Amy asked

"With this portal, it won't be just one portal. We could all use it to warp wherever we want whenever we want"

"You should take a break from all of this. Let's go out and…"

The four of them then got a certain feeling. A small pulsation in their heads. They set their food down and got up simultaneously.

"Do you hear that?" Sonic asked

"Yeah…" Tails walked over towards the doorway. Come on.

Meanwhile, back in the city. People were wondering why her shirt was slightly torn by the neck. People started back away from her as she was limping and stumbling like a drunk. Following her was a figure wearing a blue and white veil. The figure slowly reached out what looked like to be a gun.

"Hey, you!"

The female shouted out pulling out her gun making those around her panic and run away. The girl didn't even flinch. All she did was continue to walk.

"An impure insect like you thinks they can just waltz in and bite whoever they want? Think again!"

The girl just smiled as her teeth glistened in the light. "Veet…Bacc….veh…..Mu…j…koh…"

The four of them walk from the air strip into the castle hall. They could hear a light voice that got louder with each step they took. They made their way to what looked like a chapel. It was worn out over the ages and in front of the building that looked like a large shrine. In the center of the shrine was a glowing white symbol that was covered in moss. Sonic knelt down wiping the muck from the floor.

"Don't touch it!" Amy shouted. It was too late, Sonic was stricken with awe looking at the symbol and what it was. It was an insignia of what looked like a man with angelic wings and a woman with long hair and a dress standing over what looked like a bat creature. Further away from the mark was another emblem that looked similar to the bat creature with red eyes, purple body and large back feet.

Tails knelt down looking at the letters on the ground. It was something he never seen before, but for some reason, he could understand what it said.

Son….aura….." he murmured.

Sonic could also see the same letters around the bat emblem. He squinted his eyes looking down as the words became clear to him.

 _Ye who hath the heart of the forlorn. Ye who sleep with hearts that have been left by their loved ones and forgotten by the world. Let them cometh into the confines of Sonaura_

Suddenly the ground started to shake from the ground a large statue came up. The noisy voice got louder and clear enough to hear. The statue looked like a feminine mobian with large bat like wings behind on her back, claws on her feet and long hair. From the statue you could hear what sounded like a song.

"Is that….mother?" Amy asked. "But how?"

"No…" Tails said looking at the figure. "This one has quills…"

"Why would this old place have different monuments from the rest of the castle?"

"There are more glyphs around here" Cosmo pointed out. "But I can't read the text…" She looked closely at the emblem below her feet. This mark was 90 degree's way from the purple one. Amy also looked at another one, just 45 degrees from the other two. Tails flew upward to look at the others. Other than one in front of Sonic, there were six other mossy emblems surrounding the one in the center.

"Could there have been some secret religion that no one knew about?" Tails asked

"Beats me, I'm still trying to get this lady's singing out of my head…" Sonic was covering his ears. "It sounds like my MP3 on repeat"

"Having heightened senses doesn't help either…" Tails agreed

"I think it sounds beautiful" Cosmo protested while still looking at the mark "The creature over here looks like some bug…"

"This one's kind of scary…" Amy pointed out "it looks like a snake…or a…eel?"

"The other's looked too damaged to make out" Tails said from above.

They were interrupted by a loud beeping coming from the radio. Tails picked it up and answered. "Could

"Tails! We have a problem!" Shouted a male from the other side of the radio.

"What is it, Jayden?"

"It's the military! They've started attacking the town and there's something else! The people are…" the radio was cut off.

"Jayden? Jayden do you read?!" Tails looked at Sonic with concern.

"Let's go!" he ordered

"I'll get the tornado!" Tails said.

Amy stayed behind and looked at the singing madden statue

"Mathra" Amy whispered

"Amy!"

The sound of Sonic's voice snapped her out her trance. She turned around and followed her lover.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **I do hope you liked this! If you like to please review and follow. If you want I mean.**_


	2. The Eyes of Violet

_**Empty Prayers**_

For over a year, the city has been changing. People have been disappearing at night, mainly couples. For those who haven't vanished, mysteriously end up either in dark areas unconscious. Not to mention, the crime rate has dropped tremendously. One would think it would be a dream come true, but the young princess still felt out of place and worried. She felt that something was about to happen, and feared for her kingdom. At her castle she stands at her balcony with her white dress flowing in the wind and clasping her hands.

"Please…Solairus…." She prayed. "Watch over our city"

In the lower halls of the castle the maids and servants were together straighten up the castle. They all then heard the door open up. Another maid came inside holding a gardening pail.

"Liza!" spoke the head servant. "You know the rules! You should have been in an hour ago! Where were you?" The girl said nothing she continued to stand at the entrance with her head hanging down. "Well don't just stand there! Get in here, you're letting in the cold!" The girl dropped her pail that was dented unknown to the others, and did what she was told. "Well explain yourself young lady!" The head servant walked up to the wayward maid. She then looked up with her eyes glowing in the dark letting out a hiss leapt onto the head servant.

From the castle screams of horror echoed.

The princess heard the scream and quickly turned around. "What's going on?" But before she could leave she saw a dark winged figure. She slowly stepped up to the princess.

"Who…who are you?" She asked nervously

"What's wrong, your majesty?" the female figure said looking up with her red eyes glowing. "Seen a ghost?"

Back in the city, people were running and screaming. Dark figures were crawling around buildings and jumping on cars leaping onto people and biting them. A blue cloaked woman was protecting people who were cowering in fear slowly stepping back looking at the hoard of figures with glowing eyes creeping up to them up to them.

The creatures were hissing and whispering words no one could understand. "Rceet! Rceet!" The chanted.

"Back, you fiends!" The woman shouted as she continued firing. She managed to bring down a few, but more kept coming closer and closer. She then heard screaming coming from behind of innocent people. She turned her head in horror only to see more of the monsters jumping down from above in the crowd of people transforming them as well. Each of them one by one were slowly turning into monsters. It wouldn't be long before she became surrounded. She jumped out of the crowd, onto a nearby building. She figured she would be no help to them now.

"I have to regroup" She said dashing off. "Forgive me, master"

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Eyes of Violet**_

 _ **To the rescue**_

Swoops were heard in the trees as two figures were quickly dashing from branch to branch. Sonic and Amy wasted no time reaching the city. Outside of their home the moon was full and shining bright with the sky as purple as their eyes. As they were getting close, they smelled the air with their heightened senses. They could smell fire, rubble, and blood. As they got closer to the city limits they stopped and stared in awe.

The district was in ruins. Only the fires and the moon light kept the city lit.

"What? What happened?!" Amy asked hearing raid sirens go off.

"You leave a city for one minute…." Sonic started to say

"Come on!" Amy pulled Sonic's arm before he could finish.

They could see helicopters hovering above and GUN troops running after two people, a mother and child. They headed to a nearby wrecked fountain, and were then squared off by two other guards.

"Get ready to fire!" ordered the commander. They both embraced themselves ready to accept the shot.

"Since when does the military attack civilians?" Amy asked getting closer.

"Let's stop their power trip!" Sonic spun in the air and did a homing attack on the guards, knocking them down. Amy ran over to the mother and child. "Get your eyes checked!"

"It's ok" She said with a calm voice. "We'll get you to safety" Suddenly Amy was taken by surprise. She saw the mother's eyes were glowing bright purple along with her child's. "You're….Cramoisi?"

They looked like them, but there was something different about them. Amy could feel their connection. She closed her eyes focusing on them both. Vampires like her can see the kind of blood that runs through everyone. It's how they can determine friend, from foe, and from food. She could see two purple webs of blood in front of her resembling the mother and child. There was no mistaking it: They both had been turned.

The mother and child looked at Amy bowing down. She and the others heard a scream. The mother and child looked up. Amy looked to the left of her and saw a man screaming his lungs out as a GUN soldier was standing over him with a smoking firearm. The man turned gray showing his newly sprouted fangs. But his new life was short lived as his body dissolved into dust.

The child screamed cuddling up to her mother crying. "Xocf….Mo Majkhojj…..fvoujo" the mother spoke quivering.

"What?" She was confused by the woman's speech. It sounded familiar, but she didn't know why. She looked around to see who the lady was talking to. But then looked at the same soldier coming over with his gun armed.

"You Freeze!" the soldier said but in an instant, he froze. Amy and the others saw the man cough up blood before falling to the ground bleeding. Amy then saw a claw drenched in blood. She was relieved to see the claw of a friend.

"Well, fancy meeting you hear" the female bat said smiling.

"Rogue!" Amy ran over and hugged her. Sonic walked up crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"Glad to see you're alright, big blue" the ivory bat spoke. I take it you guys just got here?"

"What's going on? Is GUN using this city as a shooting range?" Sonic asked

"Something like that" Rouge said looking at the mother and child come over bowing on their knees.

"Kxudb oei whouk j'mujkoh" the mother said. "Xocf ij"

"Any idea what she's saying" Sonic asked

"No, but we do know they need help, so come on you two" Rouge walked up to the two helping them up. "Come in…Julie, Sonic and Amy finally arrived, and we found two more survivors. We're heading to safety" Rouge spoke through a com-link.

"Roger that" spoke a young lady on the other side. "We'll keep looking on our end"

Sonic and Amy followed Rouge to what looked like church. They both approached the cathedral walking up to the doors.

"Kind of a…weird place to taking refuge right?" Sonic asked

"That's the point" Rouge knocked on the door in a strange yet noticeable pattern.

"Good thing we don't fear crosses…" Amy mentioned. "Can we even get in though?"

The doors open up showing a red echidna who almost looked fully dressed. "Never mind…"

"Welcome back, bat girl" he said in a deep, yet young voice. "Come on in"

"Sup, Knuckles" Sonic greeted. "What's going on here?"

"People confessing their sins" the echidna said sarcastically. "We're keeping people safe of course. Take a look"

Both hedgehogs walk into the main chamber and see a multitude of people everywhere, many were in blankets, eating red soup and some were mourning over losses. The people were being tended by other Cramoisi brethren, some Sonic recognized.

A little girl was weeping while holding a purse. "Nxo….Nxo…..Mekxoh"

"Well this is different…" Sonic said "Usually people hide in shelters from the zombie apocalypse, but the monsters are helping the mortals"

"These people aren't mortal anymore"

Sonic and the others saw a young woman walk up to them with two children clinging to her. She had long red hair and a face as concerning as a big sister's would.

"Saphron" Amy smiled seeing her young friend "Can you tell us what's going on"

"It all happened so fast" She said looking down at the children. "It's the time of day when we all go out to eat. That's when we noticed that the people we've been biting were changing into Cramoisi some were able to fully transform, but some others didn't take the full form"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"Just look around" Rouge pointed out. "These people have our glowing eyes and claws, but they have no wings and they act more like stray dogs. And let's not forget the incoherent language"

"Within minutes, a faction of the city is up in flames" Saphron added.

"But didn't some ask to become Cramosi?" Sonic asked

"We don't know. We have no idea how this started, or who was bitten that could have caused this"

"Needless to say, the whole city was in panic" Knuckles continued. "That's when GUN showed up and blocked off the other parts of the city. Now they either save people from turning or kill those who turned on sight"

"Well that sucks…" Sonic added

"But that doesn't explain their lack of other features and the weird language" Amy mentioned.

"That….we haven't figured out" Knuckles continued. "Everyone else is gathering more survivors, but it's only a matter of time before the military finds them"

"Well, we got to push them out!"

"Mujkoh…" One of the creatures came up to the group. Sonic and Amy gasp when looking to see who it was.

"Amy…." Sonic turned over to her. "this is the one you…"

"No…." Amy stepped back in awe and knelt down. "Am….did I change her…." She could see the bite marks that she left on the woman's neck.

She bowed in front of her and looked at her with a smile. Kxo xouhk j'succ"

The other creatures were chanting the same thing over and over.

"Ok….major cult alert…" Sonic said "They are all chanting some weird chant…"

"I wish I knew what they were saying…" Amy said softly.

"The heart calls. This is good my dear siblings…"

From the top of the church was a figure wearing a skin tight suit under a gray tunic and a red sash on the waist and wearing a curious mask. Everyone looked up seeing the character swooping down. Sonic himself was getting in a battle pose. He and the others had a feeling. They weren't sure why, but the atmosphere suddenly felt tense.

"Who are you?!" Rouge finally asked

The other people started hissing at the newcomer, but suddenly stood back seeing the sparkle of the gem on her mask. They kept their distance not interacting with her. "Relax, I'm not here to harm you, children. In time you will relearn your old…primitive language. She then turned over to the others. You see, everything is set in motion for the return of our people"

"Our people? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked

The figure chuckled holding out her hands. "Behold, your minions of the night, ready to serve you however you wish." Sonic looked at the humans and mobians who were once mortal but now changed. They didn't have wings like him and the others, but they still had the eyes, claws and fangs. "But these thralls are just the beginning"

"That's horrible!" Saphron spoke. "There's no way we'd turn these people into slaves!"

"I don't know who you are" Rouge started "but turning all these people into Cramoisi isn't what Mother wanted! She only said that only those who want to become Cramoisi can change"

"Ah, but the damage has already been done. The prophecy will be fulfilled"

"What prophecy?!" Sonic asked

"Mother has not told you? That's a shame… Your mother doesn't fully know what's to come, which is why I'm here to show you. Yes! I, Zarah will educate you young ones about your true heritage!" She then dashed out of the cathedral with speed that could only match the beast.

"Amy, let's go!" Sonic spoke running out with Amy in tow.

"Keep looking after them!" Knuckles said running out as well.

"Oh, sure leave the babysitting job to us!" Rouge shouted sarcastically.

When the three of them ran out, she was already gone. Not a trace as left.

"Damn!" Where'd she go?"

"Language" Sonic said moving forward. "Don't forget, we're in a church"

"Whatever, let's keep looking around the city. Knuckles ran forward and jumped in the sky. From his back came out large bat-like wings that spread out and kept him airborne.

Sonic looked up while getting out his com-link. "Tails, what's the stats on the city?"

"Sonic" spoke the young fox once more. Above the sky was a yellow bi-plane with both Tails and Cosmo riding in it. "Not much since it's been sealed off by GUN. Those lucky enough were able to escape before becoming infected. The entire Damson district is in danger. The military was able to block it off stopping the population from any more contamination, but their killing off any survivors who have turned"

"What about the others?"

"Silver, Shadow and Blaze are trying to chase out GUN, and Cream and Rocky are looking for any more survivors. Julie is working on a way to keep GUN out. Cosmo and I are keeping the skies clear"

"Sounds like quite a party, keep it up, buddy"

"Roger that, but hurry the death toll's going up with each second" Tails then hung up. He then felt something coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Cosmo shaking in hands looking down. "Hey…are you alright?" he could feel an intense aura coming from the young alien, something he hadn't felt in a while.

"All those people…." She said quietly. "It's not fair. Their lives are suddenly changing and some are even dying…this…military…they've gone too far this time…"

"Don't worry, we'll get things under control" Tails felt a little unsure when he said that. He didn't know if it was the anxiety or if it was Cosmo's mood that made him feel uneasy.

Cosmo then looked up with a sinister glare. "Yes….we will. We'll make them pay…"

(TBC)

New challenger approaching! What's in store for our heroes and what's to come of this new threat? Find out what happens next time!


	3. Princess' Slumber

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Princess' slumber**_

At the royal castle, it became as dark and gloomy as the night sky. Inside would be even darker. Only the glowing of the newly formed ghouls would be crawling around. From one of the stairwells, footsteps could be heard and a glowing flame could be seen. The monsters growled at the person coming, but then they started to cower in fear looking at the menacing being before them. It was a petrifying, yet attractive mobian wearing a leather tank top with a matching skirt. She also had a demon tail and wings to match. Behind her was the royal princess of Soleanna floating while being bounded by chains and locks.

"Look, princess" the mobian said gloating. "Your entire royal staff, reduced to nothing but cowering thralls. BGONE!"

The creatures shouted while running away.

"I don't know what you want form me, but you'll never get it!" the princess said.

"Oh, princess, don't be such a drama queen. It's hopeless. Your guards are gone, your servants are useless. As far as anyone else knows, your safe and sound.

 _She will be safe and sound…._

Deep in the shadows came a bat flying over to the two, following another, and then a third. Within seconds the entire room was filled with bats that started swarming into one being. The princess had never seen anything so dark and mysterious appear in such an elegant matter. Even with all the ghastly looking bats, a figure appeared from their grisly presence. A mobian bat with fur as purple as the night sky just moments after sunset, her dress black and tattered, her black-crimson wings opening, and her long flowing hair blowing in the wind.

The new mobian opened her violet, glowing eyes, staring at the demonic figure before her. "...Once I free her from your grasp, and end you where you stand"

"Darcy, old girl! How are you? It's been eons" the demon spoke. "Heard you went to sleep after your entire clan was slaughtered. Real queen-like of you to run away from your people."

"I didn't run, Mora. I was sealed away by the protectors of the world in that time"

"Sure, Sure, I mean it's not like you and Zerach could have went down dying like an honorable king or queen would. What difference does it make?"

The bat clenched her fist trying to suppress her level of annoyance. "Surrender now, and I'll make your end swift" She then got into a battle stance

The demon grabbed the princess and placed her hand on her neck. "You can try, little runt" Her nails started to extend all the way to her neck slowly cutting and exposing the princess blood.

"Wait! Stop!" the princess begged. "If I tell you where it is, will you leave this place?"

"You have my word, your highness" Mora said smiling.

"Princess, no!" Darcy ordered.

"It's…..in the trophy room….."

Mora giggled while lowering her hand. "Wise choice. A shame the outcome is no different" She then threw the princess to the monster's hiding in the Shadows.

"No!" Darcy quickly grabbed her before the monsters could pounce on her. "Away!" With that command the ghouls quickly stepped back.

"You…you can control them?" the princess asked

"I'll explain later, come with me, quickly"

Darcy lead the princess to follow Mora's trail, but when they both got there, they were too late. In Mora's hand was a large white urn with a little hole at the tip. The princess gazed on it in horror.

"The torch…."

"Return that at once!" Darcy unleased a beam of purple energy from her hand, Mora then chanted a spell creating a shield around her. She then tossed a blue rock over to Darcy. Darcy then suddenly fell to the ground grunting and groaning in pain.

"Nith…metal…." She uttered.

"Have fun, Darcy! I got a date with an old friend of the princess and her family!" She cackled as she left the room through the window flying in the moonlit sky.

"NO!" The princess shouted. "If the flame is rekindled, then it will…." She then turned back to Darcy who was immobilized. The princess then turned over to the monsters who were looking at them through the door. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't get pass the monsters, even if she did, she wouldn't escape them. She felt like helping the queen, but she wasn't sure.

"Princess...Elise…." Darcy struggled saying. "I…. know your scared…..but please…..you must trust…in me…"

The princess looked at the bat struggling. Her options were very limited. She grabbed the stone and threw it out the window. Darcy started panting as she slowly got up. The monsters slowly start to crawl over to her and the princess who started to back away in fear.

"Worry not, child" Darcy said still slightly winded. "I will not let them harm you"

Elise, still shocked at the situation, managed to gather herself and talk to the queen. "Who are you, and what happened to my subjects?"

"Elise, you may not be happy with what I'm about to tell you" she said with a serious tone. "But your subjects are no longer mortal. They are now followers of the radiant dark."

"Radiant…dark…what are you talking about?"

Darcy then snapped her fingers. Three of the servants got up and came up to Darcy. "Start a fire in this room, and give the princess something to drink.

The servants bowed walking out of the room.

Moments later, a fire was started in the trophy room. Darcy and Elise were sitting by the fire on a couch. A servant came hover setting down some snacks and two drinks. The princess was silent during the time the ladies prepared the treats. Darcy reached over and started drinking her cup.

"What's been going on?" the princess said getting her cup of tea. "I have a feeling you know more about the changes in the city"

"I do" She said taking a sip. "I am the queen of the Cramoisi; creatures who were once upon a time hunters of evil. For over 6000 years, people have protected this world. During my reign, I would carry out the legacy, but then an organization cloaked in blue, saw us as demons and sought to do away with us. My husband and I were sent off by our followers who wanted our kind to live on. So we were separated and sealed away in two separate coffins"

"So…you didn't run?"

Darcy was silent as she continued to drink her cup. "No….but I would have rather fought for my people…maybe then I could have…"

"I see. So how are you here now? And where is this husband?"

"I was woken up by a madman who wanted to use me to take over the world, so I sought to his demise. After that, I went in search for my husband, as well as those who were worthy of becoming the new Cramoisi; the followers of radiant darkness. With my new legion slowly building up, I was able to find my husband and wake him as well. With my new clan we brought justice upon those who treat others so wrongly and drain the life out of them"

"You're vampires"

"Exactly"

"So…." Elise looked at the servant ladies who stood by. "Why did you turn my servants into monsters? Are you….planning to overthrow me?"

"That was never my intent, princess. I only wish to live in peace with you and everyone, but it would seem there are others who wish otherwise. You see, my clan of vampires do not just bite whomever we please, a hidden spirt known as Sonaura is around us. It guides us and helps us seek those who are worthy of it. It also helps us as we fly, hunt, and fight"

"It's like your god"

"More of a spiritual guide. It helps us find possible brothers and sisters. However, those who were not chosen by Sonaura can still be affected by the changes of it, but as a result of not having the proper character, they become a lower class of followers. They become savage and primal thralls that strive to get blood from wherever they can find it. They refer to me and naturally born Cramoisi as their masters. I'm sorry, my dear. This is the fate that has befallen your servants, and a number of your citizens"

The princess got up dropping her cup. "Why? Why would you let this happen?!"

Darcy stood up taking a deep breath. "Because…someone may be trying to usurp me"

Elise was quiet at first before speaking. "Someone's trying to overthrow you?"

"I don't know who. But there is someone roaming about the city transforming people into Cramoisi, without approval from me, my husband, or Sonaura. And with my spouse and I not at full power, we have become vulnerable. That's why I need your help keeping the people at peace, as well as finding a sacred treasure handed down from my ancestors"

"Why would I help you?" She backed away from the servants and Darcy. The servants started hissing and snarling. "It sounds like to me because of you my kingdom is in trouble!"

"I can understand your turmoil, princess. But if you don't help me, the world could be in danger"

"Why…why are telling me this?"

Darcy closed her eyes "Because, my dear…" and then opened them. The princess was lost in the violet stare of the queen. She couldn't move, all she could do is stare. "Sonaura's presence…is nigh…"

Elise then knelt down and lowered her head. Darcy walked closer opening her mouth letting out a light hiss and then came up to the princess' neck. She then quickly held her shoulders and bit on the princess' neck sucking on it.

The servants stood back giving the queen some space as she continued her meal. The princess' eyes were getting heavy. She didn't react to Darcy or anything. When she finished. She pulled from her neck licking her lips. She then quickly grabbed the princess before she fell after losing consciousness.

"Your blood…I've haven't tasted someone who has felt so lonely for so long. Despite of this you still carry a kind and gentle heart. Worry not child, you won't be alone anymore…" She said lowering her down. The princess then started to shake violently and scream. Darcy walked over to the castle window looking at the moon. "We will protect your kingdom…together…" She then smiled while laughing lightly.

Just outside of the window stood a mobian bat wearing a tuxedo standing on the top of the castle's highest point. He spimed while holding his cane. Behind him came Mora bowing and showing him the urn. "Well done, Darcy" he then vanished in a cloud of smoke laughing.

.

 _ **A nightly stroll**_

Soleanna is split into seven different districts. The Damson District, the closest one to the forest, has been closed off due to the recent attack. GUN was stationed on the most southern part of the city to offer protection from the Cramoisi. The whole city has been on high alert for almost twelve whole hours. But during this time around, more issues rose to the surface.

On the east side of the city, just a few miles off the coast several torpedo projectiles were closing in from underwater. Around the coast were several GUN navy ships patrolling the city, the torpedoes were able to pass by them with ease. It was like they were being carefully controlled.

"We're approaching our destination" Spoke a voice on a radio. "ETA two minute. All personal report"

"Team Sun leader, I'm good" Spoke a young male

"I'm A-ok" reported a female.

"Team Moon leader, let's do this thing!" said another female. Over the radio were similar replies over the communication.

"Good" Spoke another voice standing on look out from one of the tallest buildings near the seafront. She looked through a pair of binoculars with her bat wings slowly flapping in the air. "GUN seems to be distracted taking care of some business in the Damson District, but there are still guards protecting the bank"

"As long as they aren't allover here. How many we looking at?" spoke a third voice.

"Looks like guards and some tanks and a jet or two, but none of the jets are airborne"

"Alright, team moon, take out any hidden guards, team sun will handle the assault up front with the captain helping you"

"Copy that, Moon guard" spoke one of the leaders.

"Understood. Everything is in position, captain. Captain?"

Sitting just west of the ocean was a mobian eating funnel cake. He was wearing a fedora and a long trench coat. He was eating loudly.

"Ahh…" He sighed as he finished off the last piece. "Hey Garson! Toss me another one"

The cook turned around looking at all of plates he had eaten. The stack was over twenty-four plates tall!. "Sorry sir, I think you've had enough. I'm going to have to cut you off"

"Give me the cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!" he chanted. He then heard his cell phone ring. He stopped chanting and looked at it, seeing one text.

 _Mission Time! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!_

"Never mind" he then handed him a tip. "See ya later" He said walking off.

"Hey, sir! You can't walk that way! That part of the city is off…." He looked down and saw the tip and took it. "Eh…at least he's gone"

The torpedoes lunge out from the water and open up reveling several different mobians. As the torpedo disassembled it was reforming around the mobians until it took the form of two wrist and ankle bands, and a breastplate. Despite its seemingly heavy attire, it was actually very light. Light enough for all the team members to travel into the city, or into the shadows of the allies.

"We're in position, moon guard"

"Right, captain? Captain are you here?!"

"He is….." Spoke another voice over the link, "but it looks like he's doing his own thing"

"Oh, for Christ sake…." The bat sighed slapping her face. "Everyone else, just proceed as planned"

The figure started walking over to a well-guarded area while putting on a pair of ear buds and hooking up his music player. "Let's do this thing. Track 34!"

He started strutting and dancing around drawing attention to a few GUN guards. He first started moonwalking over to them and danced without turning around.

"Sir, this area is restricted, leave at once" the mobian didn't listen and just kept dancing to the beat of his music. "Sir, I'm warring you to please leave at once" They then pointed their guns at him. He then looked up smiling pulling out two weapons of his own. "Freeze! Look out!"

His weapons looked like a pair of modified machine guns with two barrels; one at the top one at the bottom that allowed it to shoot from behind. The captain set gun's aiming at the two guards, and from the bottom back barrel came out two chains that quickly wrapped around the guards.

"Ok! Let's go!"

WHAM!

Before they knew it the two of them were pulled into each other hitting their heads knocking each other out. He acted casual as he advanced, turning around, dancing and singing to the song. In his own way..

(Rich walks warily down the street,  
With the brim pulled way down low) 

More guards came running at the mobian armed. Some were also looking down at him from the perch of their lookouts, aiming downward at them about to fire.

(Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
and his weapons ready to go!)

(Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?)

As one came up about to shoot he quickly punched him in the face and threw him into another one. He then spun his weapons which transformed into two separate blasters. He then spun around holding up his guns.

(Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat! HEY!)

He then stops spinning and shoots at the two guards without looking at them.

(Another one bites the dust!)

The perched guards were about to shoot, but they were taken down by two of the secret figures that came from the ocean. Eventually they made it to several different parts of the city. Assisting the dancing mobian.

Meanwhile, he kept dancing and shooting at the guards that came his way.

(And another one gone, and another one gone another one bites the dust!) 

He shot another five and found one above him.

(Hey, I'm gonna get you too!  
Another one bites the dust)

He shot him down as he quickly made his way to what looked like a bank.

"Is he serious…." The bat said looking through her binoculars.

"Apparently" Spoke another voice from the com-link. "but he did create a good diversion for us and we were able to clear the way.

"I'm reaching the communication hub in this sector. Hopefully, we won't be getting any more guest" spoke the sun leader

"Good. Keep moving and be sure to place those explosives properly...I'll keep an eye on our…diversion"

As he was approaching the main building, more guards were sent out with guns blazing. The mobian didn't panic. He took off his trench coat throwing it in the air letting it take all the hits. When it drooped on the ground he vanished. When the guards stopped to look for him, one of them was instantly sent flying, as the captain came from out of the ground giving them an uppercut and continued to punch the other guards in the face.

(OH! How do you think I'm going to get along,  
Without you, when you're gone?!) 

A few guards fired at him but he quickly dodged the shots and elbowed two in the face and used the third one as a shield to protect him from another shot. And threw the guards body at two more knocking them down.

(You took me for everything that I had,  
And kicked me out on my own)

Suddenly the attraction caught the attention of two big footed robots that started walking over to his location. The captain just kept dancing to his music while taking out more guards with kicks and punches.

(Are you happy? are you satisfied  
How long can you stand the heat?)

The other agents made their way to the building undetected. The guards and robots were going after the captain.

"the bombs are in place, captain. Ready when you are" 

(Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat)

He then gets out a device with a button on it and pushes it. One of the robots behind a group of upcoming guards falling on them.

(Another one bites the dust)

He then threw his fedora like a Frisbee at a watchtower's search light. The captain then shot at it causing it to blow up.

(Another one bites the dust)

(And another one gone, and another one gone!

Another one bites the dust HEY!)

He pointed the device at the other robot blowing it up making it fall on more guards. He then jumped over both destroyed robots, looking at another guard in a watch tower.

(Gunna get you too! Another one bites the dust!)

He then pressed the remote device again blowing up the watch tower.

As all the guards were down he just kept dancing to his song in one spot.

"Another bites the dust! Hey! Another one bites the dust! Hey! Another one bites…YIP!" He stopped for a second when he saw a wine colored bat standing in front of him with her arms crossed. With his coat and hat removed he exposed himself to be an orange echidna. He froze for a sec before hitting the pause button on his MP3 "Uhhh….hey, Scar….how goes it?"

"Oh no. Don't let me stop you. You keep dancing while each of us fight for our lives" She said sarcastically.

"Oh good! Cause I haven't finished my song so I was thinking of having a big finish and…"

"We are about to pull a huge heist job, and your goofing off! What would happen if something went wrong?!"

"It's not going to. We got in the bank, right?"

The bat sighed while walking forward. "Yes….but I still wish you followed the plan and rode on your Jemech*"

"Hey, you know how much I hate water…"

They both made their way into the building. The echidna and bat walked down the hall with several of the guards on the ground. The security cameras didn't move, and the guard dogs were asleep.

"As you can see, we've detain the guards, shot a sleeping serum in the guard dogs, and disable the alarms" The bat explained

"All under 10 minutes. Welp, so far so good!" the echidna said.

They then reached the end of a hall with a bolted door. The agents from before took off their mask showing different mobians with some orange and gray marks on their heads.

"My friends…." The echidna said reaching back. "I give you riches beyond your wildest…..GONG!"

He punched the door and stood for a moment or two. His muzzle then turned blue as he started grunting. He then screamed at the top of his lungs.

He then was hopping around holding his hand shouting and cussing and even weeping.

"I told you he was too cocky…." Said a young green hedgehog.

"NO! Wait! I can open it! Just let me…!"

"NO!" he then punched it with his other hand, but then started screaming again. Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"It hurts! It hurts so baaad!"

One of the pirates reached his arm back. He was a brown wolverine who pulled his arm much further than the echidna. In fact, he could pull back further than anyone could. His arms had a long reach. He then lunged at the bolted door with his knife-like claws impaling the door. He then pulled the door breaking it from its hinges. The door fell with a thud letting the others in.

"One's strength is only useful if used right. That's how it's done, captain" he spoke in a British accent.

"Well, hey I loosened it!" they all walked in the vault looking at many deposits of gold and other treasures.

The echidna walked in front rubbing his spiked bangs smiling. The room had deposits of gold coins, valuable gems and crowns, and some precious metals. "My friends, I give the treasure a life time! Partake."

They all run in grabbing what they can from the vault. Two twin hedgehogs get out a small cube and push a button on it. The cube expanded and dropped on the ground. "Make sure you get a lot, ok Nai?" the violet hedgehog said gathering big diamonds.

"Yeah sure, Jem. Don't be a nag" the green hedgehog whined grabbing several gold coins.

A yellow hedgehog was gathering gem stones and gasped when seeing a crown. "Just think what we could do with all this!" He then put on the crown and posed. I'm the duke of Soleanna"

"Zenith" Spoke an amber hedgehog. "Quit fooling around. And keep grabbing"

"Yes, oh duchess of killoyberg" He scoffed putting the crown in the bag.

"Good, good…" The captain looked around at his crewmates taking the valuables. "Keep an eye out, Blade" he said to the wolverine. "Mercury, be sure to get a good snap shot of us!" he said to the amber hedgehog.

"Got it, boss!" she said getting out her smartphone. She grabbed her brother and took a selfie with them together. "Little something for the GUN guards"

"Not a bad heist if I do say so myself" near the entrance of the bank the brown hedgehog looked at the opening of the vault.

As the captain was taking some valuables himself, he then turned over to two glass cases at the end of the room. He gasped at one of the glass containers looking at a large glowing white stone. "Hello, big bonus!" As he lifted the glass from the pillar. He could feel the energy radiating from the stone, and the warmth it provided. "Come to me, my darling" he spoke in a weird accent taking the stone gazing at its glamor.

"Oh, Oh! I know what that is!" Spoke a white snow wolf getting more treasure "it's uh…..uh…..trouble rock….no…uhh….a catastrophe stone….no….uhhh OH! Anarchy Beryl! That's it!

"It's a Chaos Emerald, Rin-Rin" Spoke a gray fox gathering up the last of his loot.

"Oh, Onyx. That's sounds silly. Oh, wait…is it?"

"Legend tells that when all seven are gathered, a miracle could happen. They also make wonderful good luck charms" the violet hedgehog Jem explained.

"Not a very fitting name if you ask me. Well whatever…" the captain said while taking out a card with a sun and moon on it. "It's now a property of the dusk raiders. So proclaims…." He places the card on the pedestal where the rock sat. "Richter, captain of the rising sun!" He then pose holding up one of his blasters.

Scarlet then swooped over to him, covering up his mouth. "Are you trying to get us caught?!"

"Hey, cap!" A Lavender hedgehog speaking in a Australian accent walked over to the second container lifting the glass. She took it out another white stone, only this one was longer than the emerald. It was large, and edgy. "What do you think this is?"

Richter walked up and grabbed the rock feeling around it, knocking on it, and even licking it. "Mm…..Amazing. I know all rocks, but this one's different from any rock I've seen. Judging by its looked I'd say…igneous, but that's about it"

"Did you really have to lick it cap?"

"Yes, Jazz. Yes I did" Richter said casually.

Before anyone knew it the stone started glowing bright while unleashing a ear-piercing wail. "What's happeing to it?!" The pirates covered their ears. Richter dropped the stone covering his as the stone continued to cry.

"I don't know!" Richter shouted as it started vibrating violently. A bright flash illuminated the room. And the stone suddenly shattered with pieces flying everywhere. The raiders flew back from the intense explosion.

Outside of the building, streams of light were shooting everywhere. The anomalies traversed across different paths in the sky while some of them flew into parts of the city.

Richter was laying on the ground when he opened his eyes. All he saw was white, and something falling from the sky. "Are…are the angels coming to get me?" he asked. Through the brightness he could see someone falling from ceiling. He saw a beautiful young hedgehog. She wasn't conscious as she was slowly descending close to Richter. Richter reached out to her trying to grab her.

After a few minutes, the light dimmed, the raiders were all on the ground groaning.

"Did anyone get the number of that license plate?" Zenith said rubbing his head.

"My ears won't stop ringing…" Rin-Rin moaned.

"What the hell was that?" Onyx asked helping Rin-Rin. "Is everyone alight" All of the raiders responded with a grunt or moan"

"What the?!" Mercury looked where Richter was and saw two woman, one of them was Relic who was rubbing her head. And the other one was laying down next to her.

"Oh dearie me…" the pica spoke getting up. "That was quite a crazy ride….huh? Lila!"

The brown hedgehog was laying on the ground on top of Richter with her face touching his. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other for a moment, before they knew it, they noticed each other's mouths wee touching.

"DAHHH!" They both got up stepping away from each other.

"My word, I didn't know you were that kind of woman" Relic said giggling.

"What?! No! I didn't mean to!" Lila protested

"It was an accident!" Richter said "I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Our captain is growing up!" Zenith teased

"Shush up! Stupid!"

"All of you Freeze!" they all looked and saw GUN guards and robots just by the door. They marched forward with firearms in hand. "All of you are under arrest for…." Before he could finish, he was shot in the head by Onyx.

"Didn't let him finish? How Rude, Ony!" Richter crossed his arms clicking his tongue.

"Let's get out of here!" Scarlet said "Jem!" The fuchsia hedgehog projected a reflector shield that protected the team from fire.

"Blade, make an exit!" Richter ordered

"What about the treasure?!" Nai asked

"We got enough! Let's make tracks!" the wolverine reached back with his arms and broke the wall down. The raiders came running out each hopping on their personal extreme gear*.

(Hover crafts from the Sonic Riders series for those who don't know)

"Wait?! You guys are pirates?!" Lila asked as she was getting out with Richter. Blade grabbed Relic and helped her on his bike.

"You got that right, my witchy hedgey!" Richter said getting his own ready.

"Who told you I was a Wiiitch!" Lila was grabbed by Richter and thrown on the air. "WAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell from the air and onto Richter's bike. He then gave her a helmet and took off.

"Comfy?" He asked riding his gear.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Lila screamed holding onto his waist.

"So I've been told!" Richter shouted back. "But you want to live, don'cha?"

Lila kept quiet and held Richter close.

The raiders were chased around the city by beetle sentry drones firing at them. "Everyone! Scatter! We'll meet at the rendezvous point at the Damson District!" Richter ordered

"I told you! That area is blocked off!" Scarlet mentioned

"What better place to hide? Everyone scatter and meet back there"

Roger!" The raiders said altogether.

"Besides, what could possibly be scarier than dealing with GUN?" Richter asked outloud.

"More than you can possibly imagine…." Lila said quietly

 _ **(TBC)**_

 _ **What indeed? Find out what happens in the next chapter**_


	4. Struggles of a rogue

Chapter 4

 _ **Struggles of a rogue**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Admirers from above.**_

Soleanna's southern district was sealed off. It was almost completely evacuated. Very few of the people were left, as the number of mortals dwindled. Mortals would either find safety on the other side of the massive gate, or become pray for the newly transformed ghouls. Some of the stragglers were running for their lives from other transformed people, but sadly stragglers couldn't outrun these creatures. Several of them pounced on the innocent lives gnawing on their necks draining them of their blood, and letting them join their ranks.

Standing on some of the highest points of the city, were three figures that had glowing silver eyes. They looked down and saw the goals slowly roam in the city.

"What a breath taking sight" spoke on the creatures. He was a standing with his arms cross with his wings lowered. "Our servants are growing"

"But those men in black and blue suits keep killing them off. It's so tragic…." One of them was female with metal legs and talon like feet clinging to the tower like a bird.

"I want to open them up and feed them to our poor defenseless servants" the third and last one was also female crouching down with a sharp tooth grin. "Give me ten minutes with those fools, and our servants will feast on their pathetic souls" She laughed manically.

"That will have to wait, my children" The masked mobian, Zarah came hovering down on the highest tower. "For now, I have information regarding the remainder of our lost family and those responsible for sealing them away"

"You found them?!" asked the male.

"Indeed, they are roaming the city now. I want you to find them all and bring them to me. We will give them what they deserve…"

The three bowed at Zarah. "As you wish, mother" the three of them jump from the building going in different directions. Zarah turned and looked down where more GUN troops were stationed.

"How long do you plan to let your minions kill us? No matter how many you kill. More of us will crawl from the darkest of shadows to devour you and your lackeys" she laughed while jumping off the building herself.

 _ **New allies from old enemies.**_

In other parts of the city, the ghouls were hunted rather than hunting. GUN troops were in the city hunting down the transformed mortals, exterminating them on sight. One GUN troop, in particular was fighting for her life. Her gown was torn up, but the hoards of monsters about to pounce on her. She was out of ammo and running out of time.

"S-stay back!" she said holding up her weapon. As one ghoul was about to attack. Two hands suddenly reach out from behind. She was then pulled up into the air, mysteriously and suddenly vanished. The monsters looked around wondering where she went.

On top of one of the buildings. The girl reappeared and dropped on the ground. "Wha…what?!"

"Are you hurt?" said a voice in the distance.

"N-no…but who said that?"

A mobian with long white dreadlocks came floating down to her. The moon light made him look like he was glowing. "Quite an odd look for a GUN troop"

"You?!" She held out her gun after quickly standing up. "Don't move!"

"Or what? You'll shoot me with that empty gun?" He asked looking out at the city. "Quite a mess this is, isn't it?"

"Do…do you know anything about this? "She asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Of course not. All I know is that several people are being killed and transformed. And these monsters are responsible for killing hidden agents of mine over the months."

"Well….it serves you criminal's right! You people kill and steal from others! And we're here to right the wrong!"

"You call corralling people and killing them off righting the wrong?" the woman grunted and sighed while lowering her gun. "Tell me, where is your commanding officer?"

"I..I haven't seen him since…wait! Why am I telling you this! I don't know how but I'm going to…"

"Now now…" he then brought out a change of clothes. "If you know who I am, then I could kill you if I wanted to, but I'm giving you a chance. You and I have a common adversary, we can either join forces, or try your luck against the monsters. Your choice"

The girl looked at the clothes and scoffed. She then took them and walked over to an inconspicuous corner. "Don't look!"

The echidna turned around. He then spotted a yellow bi-plane flying by. "That's not military grade…it's not one of ours either…."

"Ok I'm ready" the mobian turned around and saw that the girl was also mobian. She was a blue koala now wearing a blue tee shirt and short black pants. She also had two guns hosted on her lower back.

"You look like a real rogue" the mobian said laughing.

"Sh-Shut up!" The mobian said crossing her arms.

"My name's Chrome by the way…what's yours"

The girl looked away murmuring her name. "B…bonnet…"

"That's a…interesting name. For now, your code name is Tanzi"

"Tanzi?"

"Wouldn't want your superiors getting suspicious, would we?" Chrome then handed her what looked like chargers for her weapons.

"Why are you helping me? What's to stop me from turning on you?"

"Staying alive of course. You can either come along, or try your luck with the multiplying monster hoard. Now Try to keep up" the then leapt over to the next building. Tanzi then followed close to him.

"The last radio transmission was in this city. Where could those guys be?" Chrome wondered as he started jumping from building to building.

 _ **Old wounds**_

In the city people were running away from the troopers holding blue weapons and glowing belts tied to their waist. They fired at the running people shooting them down. Each person that got shot instantly turned gray and fell to the ground scattering to pieces like dust in the wind. Suddenly a wall of fire surrounded the guards cutting off the guards from shooting any more people.

"Ey, hey! What's going on?!" The lieutenant leading the group walked up from behind. He was a large human smoking a cigar. "Who's blocking my way, eh?"

The sound of high heels was heard. Through the flames came out a lavender Cramoisi feline with flames emitting from her hands, glaring at the troopers.

"That's as far as you go!" She said

"HEY! No one gives me orders, let alone a little piece of crap like you!" The lieutenant brings out a large glowing machine gun. "How about I put a few holes in that body of yours!"

"Go ahead and try!" Suddenly the man's gun hit him square in the face causing him to fall. Then all of the other troops started glowing green and floating in the air and gasping for breath.

Standing on a nearby statue was an ivory hedgehog holding up his hands. "I've already went through the apocalypse many times. Handling you jokers is nothing!" He then clenched his fist. They both heard cracking sounds coming from the troopers. With his powerful psychic power he cracked the necks of all the troopers. The hedgehog then brought down his hand along with the limp troopers.

"Bit dramatic don't you think" The cat asked walking up to him.

"Ya think. I just thought that I would sound cool, that's all" the hedgehog said smiling.

"You think dis is ovea?" the lieutenant slowly got up getting his blaster ready. "Cos I aint!"

He was suddenly knocked down again with a kick. A black hedgehog came swooping down. He turned over to the man clenching his fist. "Private"

"It's lieutenant now, Shadow" he said getting up. "I've com ta settle a score! I've been waiting to settle this ever since you were created!" he then got out an M-42 aiming it at his face. "See this baby?! It can mow down an entire group of robots in less than a minute. Even for freaks like you, I can turn you into Swiss cheese. It's the perfect weapon to use for such a powerful being such as…GAHHHH!"

Within seconds Shadow punched the man in the stomach before he knew it. Shadow then grabbed the large gun and shoved it in his face. It shattered his teeth and brought him down.

"Were you going to use it, or were you trying to sell me the damn thing?!" Shadow shouted.

Silver then walked up and lifted his hand using his telekinetic powers on the glowing stones around the troops. He then tossed the rocks into a barrel. "I remember doing something like this before….only I did it with apples.

Shadow rolled his eyes turning to Blaze who let down the wall of fire. The thralls slowly walk up to the three looking down at the troops. They started hissing lightly with their mouths drooling.

"Dinner's served" he said to them. The ghouls wasted no time and rushed over to the dead bodies gnawing on them.

"This part is secure" the Blaze said.

"We're not done yet" Shadow said looking at the monster's feast. "If that was just the lieutenant, then there's a general roaming around here commanding the troops"

"Mujkoh" One of the ghouls came up to Shadow holding a dog tag with a purple metal plate on it.

"I see" he took the tag and read what it said. "Thank you" the ghoul bowed and walked away.

"What is it Shadow?"

"Silver, you and Blaze head over to the Damson's glade. I'll meet you there"

"Uhh. Right" Silver said unsure.

"What's going on?" Blaze wondered

"There's no time to explain! Go!"

Both of them nod and take off.

"Let's just see if we can get them out of here"

 _ **The biggest rendezvous**_

In the very center of the Damson district was a clearing. A small but luscious patch of land that was surrounded by the bricked streets of the area. Sonic and Amy made their way looking for the masked mobian. Their search lead them to this park. The entire area as abandoned with not a single soul around. Not even wild life.

"Looks like our masked lady went AWOL" Sonic sniffed around looking for her.

"I can't sense her or anything" Amy said.

Sonic's ears suddenly perked. He could hear a motor of some kind approaching. He and Amy look up and see a hovering bike come their way. It was moving fast up to them. "Is that…..Knuckles?" He wondered.

The bike then turned to a skid and came to a stop after a while. The echidna jumped off along with another passenger. "Damson's Glade! In plain sight! No one would ever think to come here!"

"Unless you scream it to the heavens" Lila said

Amy took a look at the newcomers. "Sonic…" Amy whispered looking at Lila's coat piece. "That woman's wearing the emblem of the shroud"

"Yeah, and…is that an echidna?" He whispered back

"Could he be related?"

"He doesn't look like one…"

Richter looked around and saw the hedgehog couple. "Only two people? Great, now were going to look conspicuous!"

"Cramoisi!" Lila shouted pulling Richter behind a tree.

"Hey! What are you..!"

"Shhhhh!" Lila covered Richter's mouth. "Don't let them see you…."

Sonic slowly walked over to the tree. "Uhh we can see you know…"

"Crap!" Lila tried to look through her person to find something to help fend them off. "Dang it! I wasn't expecting to run into them! We need to plan a means of…." When she turned to Richter, he saw that he was gone. "Richter! No!"

The orange echidna came up to Sonic looking closely at him. "Never seen a person like you" he said staring at his face. "You…you some kind of hybrid or something?" He then grabbed him by the face opening his mouth.

"Hey! What are you…"

"You're fangs are so sharp and your eyes are so…purple!"

"Get off!" Sonic pushed him away. "What's wrong with you?!"

"The world may never know" Richter rubbed his face trying to look cute. "Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for some other guys with sun and moon tattoos on their bodies. You've seen 'em?"

Sonic was curious why this echidna wasn't scared of him the slightest. Richter just kept looking around typing on his phone. "Come on guys! Where are ya'll?"

"I know he's crazy, but he can't be stupid too!" Lila said turning away from him only to see Amy was right in front of her. "GAHHHH!" She fell to the ground slowly backing away.

"He's no smarter than you" Amy said walking forward. "What's a shroud agent doing here? Lost your way?"

"I…I…." Lila was stammering trying to say something, but she was too scared to do anything but back way.

"You think you can come and kill off innocent people? Treat them like some shooting gallery arcade…thing?!" Amy couldn't think of a good comeback as well as Sonic." Don't think just because you're a girl. I won't go easy on you!"

Lila lowered her face getting ready for the worse when someone stepped in.

"Hey, pinky" Richter spoke "Can't you see she's scared? Threating an unarmed woman. Not cool"

" _Why is he protecting me_?" Lila thought.

"Are you part of the shroud too? Did you leave your bath robe at the cleaners?" Sonic asked with a quip.

"Shroud? I don't know no shroud. Haven't you heard of me?"

" _Oh no….he wouldn't…"_ Lila was thinking there was no way Richter would reveal himself.

"I'm Richter from the house of Solairte, heir to the dusk raiders, one of the twelve most notorious crime families in existence!"

Amy and Sonic's stares tightened as they glared at the echidna. Lila was laying on the ground with sad anime eyes. "We're so dead…."

"Do you stupidly address yourself that often?" Sonic started cracking his knuckles. "A criminal and a shroud member two for the price of one"

"I'm right behind you, sweetie!" Amy smiled getting out her hammer.

"Wait….something about these guys are familiar. But I can't put my finger on it…"

"Richter!" Lila shouted and pointed in front of him. Richter quickly turned around and brought out his weapon that materialized a giant hammer blocking a second one.

"What kind of person is rude and attacks without warning?!" Richter pushed Amy back and brought out his second weapon, materializing another hammer. "You're a fan of hammers too I see. This should be fun!"

"This guy's mental! Does he have any idea…" Lila quickly got up and turned and saw Sonic coming up to her with her claws extended. "Stay back!"

"Or what?" Sonic stepped closer. "If you know what's good for you, you'll tell your general to leave this town!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sonic in an instant dashed over at Lila. Just a second before noticing, she whispered something under her breath. In an instant a blue shield shrouded her protecting her from Sonic's attack. Sonic kept trying to attack, but his attacks were repelled. Lila sighed in relief behind the shield.

"You can't stay in there!" Sonic kept attacking

"You're wasting your time. I've been studying your kind for a long time. No Cramoisi attacks can make it through"

Meanwhile, Richter and Amy were matching each other blow for blow. They both locked hammers several times.

"You made your grave coming here, criminal!" Amy shouted.

"Cocky little git, ain't cha?" Richter said pressing down, and jumping back. "But I'm just getting started" He then flipped his weapons, retracting the hammers transforming them into blasters. Amy was waiting for his next move, but she didn't expect what to happen next. She felt her hand get shot and her hammer flew right out of it. She saw her hammer fly in a different direction. She then slowly turned over to Richter with her eyes glowing bright. She then snarled running over to Richter with her claws extended. Richter then closed his eyes, breathing softly. He then turned over to Amy as if he could feel her coming. Even with her fast unnoticeable pace, he could feel her presence. He then stomped on the ground. A small tremor started causing Amy to stumble as she was approaching causing her to lose her traction. Richter then used his chance and swung his arm at Amy's face tossing her to the ground.

Sonic and Lila saw the fight. Sonic was enraged seeing Amy on the ground. He came dashing at Richter full speed. Richter was knocked back into a wall and was punched repeatedly super-fast.

"Yeah! Cream him! Bash him up!" Sonic stopped punching when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and gasped seeing Richter wave at him. "Howdy!" He turned over to the wall and saw he was punching a bunch of rocks.

"What?! How?!"

"Old switch-aroo. I can teach you someday!" Richter then jumped back quickly avoiding another claw attack. He then held his hands in the form of a "T" Time out!"

Surprisingly, Sonic actually stopped. Richter then placed his headphones on. "What are you…"

"Can't have a dance fight without music, can we?" Richter smiled at Sonic. Sonic was more annoyed than angry. "Your move, Blue boy"

"Is this all just a game to him?!" Lila wondered.

"Too bad I got to end this quick!" Sonic ran over at Richter, but Richter dodged the attack as he started dancing. Sonic kept trying to attack Richter, but every move he made was just barely missing him.

"Come on!" Richter said as he kept dancing. "No one can touch this!" He started taunting Sonic while moonwalking, when suddenly he was wacked in the head with a hammer. Richter was then tossed on the ground and his headphones broken.

Sonic saw Amy set her hammer down. "Man, he was annoying!"

"But fun to watch" Sonic then turned over to Richter and saw him groan and slowly get up. He then screamed looking at his headphones.

"Do you realize how much these things cost me?!"

"He's….still standing?! How?!"

"Oh, ho…it's on now!" Richter then got out his blasters aiming at the two. "I was just funning with ya'll but now you done did it now! AHHHH!" Richter was suddenly overcame by branches and vines that suddenly started covering him. He turned around and saw a rather peeved Cosmo staring down at him.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" She said tightening her grip.

"Sonic!" Tails came flying down next to them. "Are you ok?"

"A-Okay, bud" Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Captain!"

Sonic and the others started covering their ears hearing a supersonic shriek come from out of nowhere. A bat came running over next to Richter trying to free him but she was suddenly overcame by some psychic energy. Cosmo looked above and saw Silver floating down.

"Need a hand, sis?" he asked smiling.

Cosmo smiled while nodding"Thank you!"

Silver was suddenly knocked down by a long fury arm. Scarlet was free. She looked to her right and saw Blade saluting at her.

"You didn't think I'd miss this party?" he asked

Cosmo quickly tried to use her powers to hold down Scarlet, but she flew in the air before she was caught. "Don't even try it, sweetie" she said aiming her blaster at her.

"You mean this?" Scarlet was suddenly taken down from the sky by a pink echidna with robotic implants. She glared at the bat as she was brought down. "You should know who you're dealing with before you threaten my family"

"You got that right, babe!" Knuckles came dashing at Blade with his two fist coming right for him. But Blade managed to hold back his attack with his own large fists.

"Two echidnas fighting against us? The pink one I understand, but why would you…." Blade slowly started to weaken from Knuckles pushing him down.

"I don't really know or care what you're talking about!" The red echidna said pushing him down and kicking him to the floor.

"Scarlet, Blade!" Richter shouted for his comrades.

"Well, well…." Richter looked in front of him and saw Shadow walk up to him with his arms crossed. "I was expecting to see GUN and maybe a general here, but here I found some food for the ghouls instead"

"Agent Shadow?!" Richter questioned. "First the blue boy, and now you! I thought ya'll vanished for good!"

"Agent Shadow is dead. I am Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Richter gave him a blank stare. "Yeah…..not much difference"

Lila slowly tried to back away but she felt an intense heat from behind. She turned around looking at Blaze giving her a cold stare. "Don't even try, shroud scum" Lila's eyes started shaking.

"Cosmo" Shadow spoke. "Crush this fool"

"Yes, brother" She spoke without hesitation. Tails was a little shocked when she did.

Richter started grunting in pain as the grip of the vines intensified. At that moment, Cosmo screamed with a fog of breath escaping her mouth. She quickly clenched her person. Tails felt the same thing screaming in pain.

"Tails!" Amy knelt down looking at her brother.

"So….cold!" he said shivering.

Shadow looked back at Tails, and then when he looked at Cosmo, he gasped at the sight. He saw a white echidna going through Richter like a ghost. As he went through, the vines froze up becoming brittle and lifeless. The echidna then went through Shadow, Shadow then felt the same intense cold run through his body. It was like feeling liquid ice run through your bloodstream. The echidna then stood behind Shadow with his blade out.

Richter broke himself free from the vines, shivering. "Better late than ever I guess…"

"I've been looking for you…" he said swinging his blade close to Shadow's neck. "You're the creatures who have been killing off criminals. You're the Cramoisi, aren't you?"

Shadow grabbed the blade looking right at the echidna. "If you know who we are, you're blade wouldn't be useless"

"Is it?"

"Put it down!" Julie ran over at Chrome about to swing her claw at him. Chrome just stood in place as his body slowly vanished. Julie then accidently tackled Shadow to the ground.

Julie jumped off Shadow and turned back to Chrome who had his blade out. "Y-you!"

"Don't bother" Chrome said becoming tangible. "Your efforts are a waste of time"

"You all have a death wish" Shadow said getting up he then heard a sound of a locking gun. Tanzi came up with her guns aimed at Blaze. "Lady Lila! Are you ok?"

"Bonnet! Get out of here!" Lila ordered

Blaze threw a fireball at Tanzi. She quickly dodged and dashed over to Lila grabbing her and running to the dusk raiders. The dusk raiders stood by each other forming a circle around Tanzi and Lila. The other Cramoisi ready themselves as well.

"Anybody got a plan?" Blade asked

"Would help if the others were here…." Scarlet said "Where are they?"

"I thought they were with you" Richter said

"You don't know where they are?" Chrome asked "Let's retreat for now and find them"

"You want to try and escape the undead monsters? That always works…."

"You are going nowhere…."

Richter turned around and saw ghouls surrounding them from behind and all around them. They then saw Darcy slowly hover from above. The ghouls and Cramoisi bow in front as she stayed airborne.

"Oh…shit…" Blade cursed

"I am Queen Darcy, and criminals are not welcome here. Surrender, or become food for my children!"


	5. The Beast Mathra Awakens

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **The beast Mathra Awakens**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay folks! Hope you're still tuning in! One with the chapter!**_

 _ **Backed at a corner…**_

The four dusk raiders stood their ground with their weapons drawn looking at the Cramoisi and the queen staring them down. Richter stepped back leaning over to Chrome.

"Any ideas, bro?" he asked the white echidna

"We might be doomed anyway so, I'm open for suggestions." Chrome replied.

"Gee. That's sweet" He spoke with a sarcasm in his voice. Wait! I might have an idea" Richter walked forward dropping his weapons, clearing his throat giving a serious face. The other vampires stood their ground.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Scarlet asked Chrome who responded with a shrug.

Richter glared at the vampires with a stern look holding up his blasters. It looked like he was about to fire. Shadow was about to stop him but then he saw the weapons drop on the ground.

"Richter?" the raiders spoke.

"We surrender!" Richter shouted. "Spare us, o mighty creatures of the night!" Richter raised his arms. Everyone looked at him with an awkward look.

"He's kidding…" Sonic chuckled unsure.

Richter then took a knee bowing. "We criminals wish to repent for our sins and misdeeds! And we have so much to offer! Uhh…. advanced technology, unlimited gamming, Chocolate chip pancakes!"

There was a long silence before Darcy snapped her fingers. Some Cramoisi came up to Richter and the other raiders. Sonic and Amy both grabbed Tanzi and Lila. The Cramoisi who came to Richter grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to their face. She was a blonde-haired girl who glared at Richter with her sharp teeth grinding. "Listen, criminal scum. Don't try to sweet talk yourself out of this! I've been waiting to find someone to test my new teeth on!"

"No! Please! Have mercy depraved blonde beast!"

"What'd you say!?" she said growing with a full mouth of sharp teeth. She was one of the few vampires that had them.

"Tawny" Knuckles came up to her. "Take it easy. We're not going to kill them…. not yet"

"Fine" the girl loosened her grip roughly.

Richter looked up at Knuckles and paid close attention to the crescent on his chest. "That mark…. he can't be…"

Knuckles looked at Richter confused. He hasn't seen any other echidnas since the Nocturnus invasion. Other than a few stragglers, he thought that he and Julie were the only echidnas left on the planet. But Richter was looking at him as if he knows him from somewhere. "Can't be what?" he asked walking up.

"You mean you…." Richter took a glance at the group behind him and at his raiders, Tanzi and Lila. He then smiled. "Ki, ki…" he laughed. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I remember some history about those with crescents on their chest being important and all. Me and my brother have learned a lot about them"

"You're buffing. I'm the only one left who knows anything about the emerald"

"Am I? Do you really want to risk that, hot shot? We might know some stuff you don't know"

"Can I eat him, now?" Tawny asked grabbing him again "All this begging is driving me nuts…"

"He's telling the truth…" Chrome lifted his head speaking. "A true guardian wouldn't resort to killing anyone, even a pirate"

"So, you do know something…." Knuckles said quietly

"Children" Darcy came walking up looking right at the raiders. She glared at Richter's eyes. Richter gave her a nervous smile.

"If you want to check me for hidden weapons I can…huh?"

Darcy then held her hand up closing her eyes. She then gasped suddenly looking at an image in her head.

 _She could see a large creature with orange and silver eyes. It had wings like a moth and was crawling over a destroyed metropolis. She then had another vison of a daunting yet beautiful figure looking over a fight between two warriors. One had spikes on the back of his head holding a sword while the other fighter had long silver hair with chains attacked to his wrist and ankles. They both looked exhausted and could fall at any second. They then did one final strike on one another, but before Darcy could see the victor, the vison vanishes._

Darcy stepped back holding her head panting.

"Mother!" Knuckles ran to her holding her up. "What happened…."

Darcy was silent at first. She fixed herself up shaking her head. "I see. I understand…."

"What do you understand?" Knuckles asked

"Tawny, all of you. Release pirates."

"What?!" Tawny protested. At that moment, she saw Darcy give her a death glare. Tawny gasped and did as she was told as did the others, but Sonic and Amy the shroud members detained.

"Listen well, captain" Darcy spoke to Richter. "We will not harm you and your crew, but…" Her claws then extended all the way to Richter's neck which made him yelp. "Don't make me regret giving you mercy"

"Not a chance…" He held his hands up laughing nervously as Darcy withdrew her claws.

Knuckles turned over to Lila and Tanzi both wearing cobalt shroud garbs. "What about these two?" he asked glaring. "We should just feed them to the ghouls"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…." Richter said coming up in front of the girls "They're with me, ok? These two are…. new members who have nothing to do with your shroud or whatever…."

"I was just showing Tanzi the ropes" Chrome added.

"Uhh…that's right!" Tanzi said agreeing. "I'm sorry, it's just old habits die hard"

"Agreed…" Lila said with her eyes aiming downward. But they could both feel claws rub against their necks.

Darcy looked directly at them crossing her arms. "Do you take me for a fool? I can feel an undying passion of hatred radiating from you both. It feels hotter than fire"

Both girls swallowed their spittle. "Queen Darcy" Lila looked up. "My name is Lila Russeti from the house of Garrow. Though I am not satisfied being in your presence, I beg you for quarter. Please spare me and this young apprentice"

"And why should I do such a thing?"

"WAIT! Don't do it!"

Someone came running up to the queen and the others. She then tripped, landing flat on her face. "Balderdash" she said muffled.

"Of all the crazy…" Knuckles came up and helped the young woman up. It was Relic with dirt and a smudge on her face. "Who are you?"

Relic gathered herself up and dusted off her face coming up to Darcy bowing. "Great Queen Darcy. It's great to finally meet you. I am Dr. Relic, mythology specialist"

Darcy looked a little confused but then cleared her throat. "Well met, Doctor. But please inform me why I should spare these two"

'If it pleases you, your majesty. Lila here is my partner and bodyguard. I have just introduced her in the wonders of your study"

"Wait, what? What study?" Sonic asked curiously.

Relic looked at Sonic recognizing her as the hero missing in action. She took notice at his vampire features. "Well that solves one mystery" She then cleared her throat. "But, back to business. I understand the cobalt shroud hatred towards you and your kind. However, so long as she and the young one show no hostile intent, would you be willing to show mercy?'

Darcy looked at Relic honest looking face she then looked back at the two shroud members in question. Trusting them could be the difference between life and death. On the other hand, though she felt hatred in them, she didn't sense any bloodlust. Darcy was about to speak, but was suddenly interrupted by Lila who quickly broke free from Amy's grip and lunged over to Tawny pinning her on the ground.

"Why you rotten!" Amy was getting out her hammer when Knuckles stopped her "Knuckles! What are you….!"

"Look!"

Knuckles pointed right where Tawny stood, was a small throw knife oozing with blue liquid. "What on earth?" Tawny asked in shcok

"Ms. Lila has been spotted. Prepare for liberation"

A voice in a distance spoke. Sonic suddenly could feel the wind blow around him. An invisible force then overwhelmed him, pushing him away from Tanzi and on the ground. When he looked up he saw a figure cloaked in blue pointing a blade at him.

"Student secured" the agent spoke.

"Hey!" Amy drew her hammer running over to him, but she was pushed back as well. There was something repelling her from getting close to the agent.

"a house agent…" Tanzi spoke.

"If she's here…" Lila started. "Then that means…."

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Take one more step, and heads will roll. Darcy Somber de Sonaura, fifth regal queen of the night dwellers, the second youngest to ever become Queen" A gruff voice spoke from a distance. A new shroud member came walking up with the sound of chains and teeth clanging together. He was a shrew wearing what looked like a brown hoodie with matching orange pants. His attire was much different from that of a normal blue agent. He also wore a chain necklace with several different fangs around it.

"Identify yourself!" Shadow demanded

"Call me Guyllos (Gee-lo-s) top ranking member of the house of Garrow"

Sonic scoffed while getting up. "Like we care from where you are. We're still going to beat the tar out of you"

"I'd love to see you try, hedgehog" the shew taunted.

'So" Shadow glared at Lila who was helping Tawny up. "If you're from the same house, that means you lead them here!" Lila didn't speak to Shadow. Richter looked at her face. She didn't show signs of happiness nor signs of relief. She looked more in shock than at ease knowing her comrades were here.

"I only followed the trail of the warp point, after Ms. Lila and the doctor suddenly vanished from our library"

"You sure talk a lot" Sonic spoke "Any other big secrets you want to share"

"It won't matter. You all will submit to the shroud, or be destroyed. Queen Darcy, I trust that you will come quietly"

"Surely you jest" Darcy replied baring her fangs.

Guyllos then snapped his fingers. "Come out" Within seconds many of the Cramoisi could feel a hot air breathe on their necks. Before they knew it, more shroud members wearing blue and brown cloaks surrounded the Cramoisi. Some were held at sword point with two blades around their necks. As for the other Cramoisi and ghouls surrounding the area, shroud members and GUN soldiers had blades and guns pointed at them. Sonic, Shadow, and Darcy, who were in the middle of the crowd were the only vampires not held and sword or gun point. The agent guarding Tanzi was holding Amy back.

Sonic himself was shocked. He couldn't believe that so many agents appeared without him or anyone even sensing them. Darcy gasped glaring at the grinning shrew.

"We of Garrow move like the wind, and strike like fire." He then turned over to Richter and Chrome. "You there, captain. You are free to go. Unless you wish to help us. I'm sure Master Klaus will pay you handsomely for your services"

"Pay us, huh?" Richter looked up in thought. He then looked at Lila who almost looked scared for some reason. He then looked at Sonic and the other vampires who glared at him. Why should he help them? They were the ones who wanted to kill him and his crew on the spot. It was a tempting offer, but to him there was something about these newcomers that didn't sit well in his thoughts.

"Do we have a deal?" Guyllos asked extending his hand.

"Sure, why not?" Richter then shook his hand. The four raiders and the vampires were shocked hearing his reply. "After all, you guys didn't want to kill me when you saw me. Plus, we raiders could use the money"

"Excellent, shall we proceed?" Guyllos drew his blades forming them into large scissors. He then turned to Darcy. "Well, Queenie, do you have an answer?"

"I will paint this entire street with your blood" Darcy said bluntly.

"Very well, you may fire…"

"Hold on!" Richter said walking between the two. "I…just remembered. You need to look over this paperwork before you use us raiders for any clean up and capture jobs"

"Are you daft?!" Guyllos asked with a sweat drop dripping.

"Oh no! Working with pirates is thorough work! Besides, it's not like these guys are going anywhere…" Richter pulled up the papers in front of Guyllos' face and turned over to Sonic, Shadow and Darcy winking.

Darcy tilted her head. "What is this jester he is doing?"

"Is he…. stalling?" Sonic wondered. He then turned over to Shadow who pulled out a Chaos Emerald from hammer space. "No time to worry"

"Now just look through these papers and then we can get this…." Suddenly the papers were split in two. Guyllos glared at Richter pointing his blade at him. "…party…started?"

"Captain Richter, changes of plans. Your services are no longer required, now leave this place!"

"No! Please!" Richter latched to his leg. "I have three kids! They'll starve!"

"Unhand me, you…." When Guyllos looked up he could see a yellow flash dash around the shroud members knocking them on the ground. "What?!" Shadow was speeding around using chaos control quickly weakening the shrouds grip on them. With the vampires free they started to fight back.

"Wow, you're slow" Richter said letting go rolling away from him. "Toodles!"

Sonic then sped up to Guyllos kicking him in the face. Shadow then reappeared above the shrew punching him to the ground. As he was trying to get up, Darcy grabbed Guyllos by the neck pulling him up to her.

"How would you like to die, painfully slow, or quick?"

"I choose neither!" Guyllos grabbed two objects from his coat. One was a glowing white crystal and the other was a small oval idol that resembled a man screaming. He placed the stone inside the idol. Suddenly a powerful shrieking wail overtook her and everyone else. Darcy let go of Guyllos while covering her ears screaming. Him and the rest of the shroud members were unaffected, due to special devices in their ears.

"What…sorcery….is this?!" Darcy asked. No one could move from the intense crying coming from the stone. The pitch was so high all glass in a half mile radius shattered.

"NAAAHHHHH! It's worse than cats fighting!" Sonic shouting.

"Make it stop!" Amy shouted

"It's like a thousand sharp fingernails screeching against the blackboard of my mind!" Richter shouted while kicking.

Guyllos came up to Darcy pulling the stone from the idol. The terrible shrieking stopped. "Amazing how some of your greatest strengths can become your greatest weaknesses" he then got out a metal device with a glowing stone in the middle and threw it at Darcy. The device activated with metal cuffs coiling around her arms and legs limiting her movement. Her arms were tied behind her, and her legs were wrapped up together, leaving her helpless.

"Release me, or suffer the consequences!" Darcy demanded

"Mother" Sonic wanted to help, but his ears were still weak from the wail. All the Cramoisi and ghouls were weakened by the cry and could barely move. The raiders, Lila, Tanzi, and Relic had fainted from the overwhelming sound.

Guyllos revealed cork that was logged in his ear. "You aren't dealing with power hungry tyrants or blind money grubbers. We are here to cleanse the evil in this world. A shame. Had you surrendered, things could have gone smoothly. Now…you will bear witness to another slaughter of your beloved children"

"No! Don't!" Darcy shouted. Sonic somehow managed to get up, but only to be at the mercy of another shroud agent. Two blades were at his neck. It looked as though the agent was carrying a large pair of scissors ready to cut Sonic's head off.

"Stop this now!" Sonic demanded.

"Let the elites witness the suffering. Start with the weaklings" Guyllos said with no remorse. The others could hear screaming in the distance. More ghouls were being killed by the agents one by one.

"NOOOO!" Darcy screamed trying to move, but unable to do anything.

"General" Guyllos spoke though a com-link. "Storm the district. Leave no Cramoisi alive"

At the same time, around the district, all the Cramoisi and ghouls were fighting for their lives, against the remaining GUN troopers armed to the teeth with nith metal. Several platoons were marching forward shooting and killing them. Tanks were deployed blasting down buildings attempting to find any more stragglers.

Sonic looked in horror at the ghouls and Cramoisi being slaughtered. _"I have to do something!"_ he thought being unable to move feeling the blades slowly start to crush his neck. He looked at Darcy who was tearing trying to break free, Shadow who could barely move an inch, _"All this pain….I don't think I can even….No!_ "

He could see his friends struggling, he could hear the shouts for mercy and crying coming from the monsters, and the shroud agents cheering with each vampire killed. His glare grew more tense. His fur was suddenly getting darker, his hair started spiking up. "I…I have to stop them!"

 _It is time to awaken….._

Darcy looked in horror at her family fighting. "Damn this metal! _My children, they need me! This can't happen again! Please ancient spirits of Sonaura. Protect us!"_

Sonic could hear a voice echo in his head. "What's this?" Guyllos asked curiously. He could feel energy pulsating the ground and could hear Sonic's breathing getting louder.

"Sonic…" Amy looked at Sonic with worry.

"They've gone too far…I won't let them…. kill them…..I won't!" Sonic said as dark energy started flowing through his hands.

 _They're all dying…. are you going to sit and watch?_

"I…I won't let that happen….I'll kill them all!"

 _Very well. Then break my binds so that I may loan you my power._

"I've had my fun. Time to die, rodent. Kill him" Guyllos ordered. The agent nodded and started to cut Sonic's neck.

" **RRRRAAHHHGGGGGGGHHHHH!"** Sonic grabbed the agent's blades and pulled them away from his neck and threw him on the ground. He could feel the blades cut through his hands. The agent got up and looked at Sonic. His fur was now dark blue and his eyes were white and soulless, His hands were pouring out glowing purple blood. Shadow and the others was awestruck looking at the blue hedgehog radiating so much power.

"Sonic?" Darcy gazed in wonder "Could it be?"

 _Yes…. the time has come….now child of Sonaura…..break the chains_

Sonic looked at the shroud agents slaughtering the ghouls. He then slammed his hand on the ground. His purple blood splattering and spreading. It then started to move on its own, with droplets moving around forming what looked like different symbols and marks. Sonic then started speaking in the unfamiliar language spoken by the ghouls.

Darcy looked in awe at Sonic, and the blood around him that eventually formed into a giant circle.

"Incredible" She whispered. She then closed her eyes and cracked a smile. "You fools. This land will become your graves"

"This can't be right!" Guyllos said "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Sonic then let out a loud ear-piercing howl. He could feel his claws extending and his teeth grow sharper and longer. " **DIE!** "He then started to sway left and right before instantly vanishing. Before the agents knew it, one of their own instantly fell to pieces, literally! Soon another one fell, as did another. One by one they started to fall. He was moving at a speed that would rival that of his super form. Within minutes, over forty agents were slaughtered. Sonic then dashed out of the park making his way into the city. He diminished the numbers low enough for the rest of the vampires to put up a fight. Sonic moved around the city at the peak of his speed, striking down all who attempted to kill the Cramoisi. With his claws extended and moving so fast, he cut through the agents like a hot knife through butter. With each trooper or agent he struck he either killed them or chopped off their limbs off leaving them helpless. Though the troopers weren't all killed, they were cut down enough for the surrounding vampires to fight back.

"General?! What is going on?!" Guyllos asked looking at his agents fall.

"Master Marcoat, we don't know! There's some strange wind blowing around killing…no…NO! GAHHH!" the transmission was cut off.

Guyllos' eyes widened. "This hedgehog can't be this powerful!"

"Yes" Darcy whispered. "Keep going, Sonic. Make them suffer…"

"You think you can win?!" the shrew gasped as he saw Sonic instantly appear in front of him and Darcy. He started at him with his eyes glowing brighter. He then looked down at Darcy who looked back at him and swung his claws at her. Darcy flinched a little before looking at her binds breaking into pieces.

"Impossible!" Guyllos shouted. "Those were nith metal chains!"

Darcy stood up and turned over to the shrew who got out his blades. "Thank you, child" She said to Sonic. "Let us cast them out of our land" She said stepping over to the circle. "All who step on our land without welcome shall perish!" She then held her hand up to the raiders, Relic, and the other two agents. A large bubble-like force field formed around them. Darcy then held her hands up and started chanting. As for the Cramoisi, the tables had turned, as the agents' and GUN troopers' numbers were cut and some were left helpless to the now even more vengeful Cramoisi, and the starving ghouls.

The shrew pointed his blades at Darcy "No! You will not succeed!" Guyllos tried to stop her, but Sonic got in the way.

"Sonic…" Amy looked up and saw her lover striking the shrew with no mercy. Guyllos was fighting back with his blades clashing with Sonic's claws. Sonic was relentlessly attacking him lunging his claws at the struggling shrew. With them free from the agents, Sonic's friends could help the other vampires hold their ground. A few stood behind and watched the battle unfold.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Tails cheered.

"Yeah! Give it to him!" Silver joined.

"Is something the matter, Amy?" Blaze asked, "We're fighting back!"

"Something isn't right…." She spoke in a low voice. "I can feel it…. he's in pain…"

Darcy looked at the Cramoisi fighting and chuckled "Yes, my darling children. Feast upon them. Make an example for any oppressors who dares set foot on our land!" Darcy ordered. The rest of the Cramoisi and ghouls that were scattered across the city let out a loud snarl before pouncing on the helpless troopers feasting upon their bodies.

"This…this power!" Guyllos kept fighting with Sonic with all his might, not giving an inch. "She can't be attempting it…. not after all these years!"

Amy gazed at Sonic's fight feeling a sharp pain in her chest. She couldn't resist the urge. She walked closer to the battle. She didn't even pay any mind to the other skirmishes around her, nor the cries of warnings from the others. She just closed her eyes and slowly started to hum.

"Amy! You're going to get hurt! Come back here!" Tails called.

Amy didn't speak. She continued onward humming a tune getting closer and closer to Sonic. Sonic didn't pay her any attention, all he did was focus on killing his prey. The other Cramoisi cried out to her but Amy quickly embraced Sonic from behind. Sonic felt Amy and stopped in his tracks. Guyllos tried to strike them both, but a pink shield suddenly appeared around them. Her humming got louder as the shield resonated protecting the couple.

"NO!" he kept trying to swing his sword at them, but to no avail. At that moment, a bright purple light shrouded the couple. "That song…I have to…"

"You will do no such thing!" Darcy's voice echoed. "Amy, bring Sonic over here!"

"Yes, mother!" Amy pulled Sonic over to the center of the circle. Sonic didn't resist. Even in his monstrous state Amy could bring him to the center of the circle.

"Now, stand back!" Darcy pulled Amy out of the circle, that started to illuminate.

"Get back here!" Guyllos ran over but was pushed back by a force field surrounding the circle.

"Mother, what's going on?!" Amy asked

Darcy turned over to Amy and smiled. "Sonic….Amy…the bond that you share….I've never seen anything like it. He was able to recognize you, even in this state"

"Yes, but why is this happening? I don't understand…"

"In time, you will, but take a look around you" They both looked around at the devastation Even with the majority of the troopers and agents dead, there were still several dust piles left over by deceased Cramoisi and ghouls. "You and your friends have chosen to become dark dwellers. And right now, your people, the Cramoisi, need you both. It's time…"

"Time for what?" Amy looked more confused. She had no idea why she sung that song or what was going on with Sonic. She couldn't even speak. All she did was look at Darcy walk up to the circle.

Darcy drew her sword and used it to slit her palm. She held her sword skyward and held one hand down with blood oozing out and dropping into the circle. "Those who harm my children, hear me! You are standing on our land! Leave now and live, or stay and face your fate!"

"We don't take orders from demons!" One of the agents said. "Open fire! Kill them both!" Both fractions did as they ordered shooting missiles and bullets. But it was all for naught. The forcefield protected them from the fire.

Guyllos stepped back in terror. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt it was pointless. "This can't be! All personal, fall back! FALL BACK!"

"You've made your choice…." Darcy then ran her sword through the earth, and got out her purple chaos emerald. The circle was shining brighter. "Mighty Sonaura, guardian of all your children, I am Queen Darcy. I beseech you. Let the violet beast heed my call, and awaken the one from the depths of Elinoctu. O, proud beast of the night sky, may you rise and banish those who wish harm among your master's followers! Come forth, Mathra!"

The ground shook violently as the large circle laminated brighter than ever.

"What?! What's happening?!" the Amy asked looking at the other men fall on the ground. `

"Damn! It's too late! For the last time, all personal retreat!" Guyllos cursed while turning back to Shadow who was about to attack him. He then got out a spherical item throwing it on the ground creating a large clouded veil. Several elite agents did the same thing, vanishing out of sight while other agents and troopers ran for their lives.

Darcy saw them flee and laughed. "There is no escape for you…" Everyone could hear Darcy's voice echo in their heads. "Hear my words, followers of the shroud, you shall defile this place no longer! This land belongs to the darkdwellers! Sonic! Take the emerald!"

A strange sensation came from the circle. A plume of purple smoke started to cover the entire park in a matter of seconds. Some of the troopers got caught in the smoke and started choking to death. Sonic then flew to Darcy and did as instructed. He then flew up in the air looking at the fleeing enemies and the ghouls who suddenly turned to the circle and bowed down. From the circle, a claw came out scratching the ground.

As another claw came from out of the circle, the smoke intensified spreading even faster. A large bat head slowly started emerging from the circle pulling itself up. It looked around with its terrifying purple eyes growling softly. It then let out an ear-piercing roar unleashing even more of the purple miasma that started to swallow everything. Though the Cramoisi had sharp hearing, the roar didn't faze them as much. All they did was stare in awe at the beast slowly rise out from the circle.

The large creature came out from it's circle reviling to be a large bat-like creature. It's wingspan spread as far as four football fields. Its body was the length of two airplanes. It's claws shook the earth as it stood up looking down at the bowing ghouls and also at the Cramoisi, but it eyes locked when he looked at Amy. It then lowered down looking right at Amy.

Amy was frozen in fear, shaking, and feeling sweat fall from her forehead. "N-nice big…bat…thing…. please…don't eat me"

"Don't be afraid child" Darcy instructed quietly. "Sonic darling, it's time"

Sonic held up the purple chaos emerald and closed his soulless eyes. The beast then took a more astral form turning into a dark cloud. The cloud was then absorbed into the emerald and then into Sonic. When the cloud was gone the emerald then lost some of it's luster. Sonic then fainted and fell from the sky. Amy quickly went into the air and caught him. She flew back down and slowly laid Sonic, who had his nails and fangs changed back to normal, on the ground. Amy then hugged Sonic keeping him close.

The other Cramoisi looked around and saw the ghouls still bowing, and the last of the agents and trooper's dead. The sky was clouded with a purple mist. Any mortal that was left behind was either dead or transformed into a Cramoisi or ghoul.

"Did we…. win?" Tails asked

"It feels like we did…. but it doesn't" Silver added

"In some ways, it is a victory" Darcy said, "You all performed admirably" Amy put Sonic down, Darcy came up holding her hands. "Especially you, Amy. Marvelous singing by the way"

Amy looked at Darcy directly with a concerning face. "Mother, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Us too" the rest of the Cramoisi came up to Darcy asking her different sounding questions.

"Everyone, at ease" Darcy ordered "All will be explained in time. For the moment, we shan't worry about those troopers coming back to do us harm anytime soon.

"At least start with this gas" Shadow said, "How is it not killing us?"

"Consider this mist an airborne form of your poison" Darcy explained. "It was the only way I could push our foes out of this part of the city"

"So only the damson district is covered in this mist?"

"Indeed"

"If that's the case then GUN will seal this part of the city up, finding ways to get rid of us once and for all"

"How can we stop them?" Tails asked.

"We should start by getting answers" Shadow then glanced at the force field Darcy left the pirates, the doctor and the two shroud members still unconscious. He then turned his head to Darcy. "I want to know what just happened"

"I'll be more than happy to explain, with some help from our doctor friend"

"Wait" Knuckles walked up to the force field. "How is this possible?"

"The force field allows them to berate normally" Darcy explained

"I figured that much, but weren't there four pirates in here?" The others looked in the force field and saw two people were missing. Blade the wolverine, and Scarlet the bat, only, Relic, Richter, Chrome, Lila and Tanzi were left behind. "Where did those other two go?"

"I'm sure they didn't go far" Rouge said. "The town is full of deadly smoke after all"

"Quite right. Tails, I want you to make a device to allow these people to breathe…for now" Darcy ordered.

"I should have something in my plane that can help" he answered back running to his plane.

"Knuckles, after he finds what he needs, take them to the castle…for questioning"

"Got it" the echidna replied.

"Amy, take Sonic back as well"

"Yes mother" Amy replied

"I want to rest of you to find any remaining followers or wounded Cramoisi. Let us rebuild this land, and make it a place we can call home"

The other Cramoisi and ghouls bow at Darcy acknowledging her guidance. Shadow on the other and turned away from them. Amy also looked like she was concerned. She turned over and looked down at Sonic who was snoring softly. "Sonic, your power, what is to become of us?

(TBC)

 _ **Sorry for the long wait folks. Thanks for your patience! Keep reading and stay frosty!**_


	6. The Maiden of Purple

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **The Maiden of purple.**_

Back at the castle, the most of the Cramoisi have returned and are helping the newcomers settle in their new home. The ghouls on the other hand continued to stay in the city, living off what was left of the dead GUN troopers and blue agents. Other Cramoisi stayed behind helping to rebuild the city with the help of robots made by Tails. Standing on the highest point as a golden shrew. He was dressed in a white suit with pants and shoes to match. He was meditating listening to the wind around him. From the stairs, Amy came walking up quietly when she was just a few feet away from the shrew she knelt down in respect.

"You…wanted to see me, father?"

The shrew opened his eyes and stood up. He turned over to Amy smiling. "It's good to see you, Amy. How have you been since I've been gone?"

"Um, ok..i guess. It's just that…there's been so much going on" Amy sounded a little nervous speaking with the dapper king.

Even so the king was still happy to see her. "Quite right. I can understand why you are lost, child. I too was once lost before my darling Darcy turned me into a vampire. Which is why I have asked you to come here, to tell you a long and forgotten tale. Come" Amy could hear a made come up the steps with tea and treats and another one bringing a table. "We have much to discuss"

 _ **Guilty nightmares**_

 _Richter was walking through a hallway listening to his music and dancing to the beat._

" _WHOOOO! I FEEL GOOD! DA NA NA NA NA NA!" He then opened the door at end seeing the rest of his crew members. "Hey! Guys! Feel like a raid?"_

 _The group didn't respond or anything._

" _Helllloooooo…..anybody home? This is your captain speaking! Let's go raid some more banks!"_

" _Captain? Captain? What do you mean captain?" Asked one of them slowly turning to him._

" _Well yeah….I mean….AHHH!" Richter jumped out of sheer fear looking at one of his crew members look at him with blank white eyes. "What the hell?!"_

" _You're not worry of being our captain!" Spoke another one looking the same way._

" _Wha…what are you talking about?! We're a team!"_

" _Don't use that word, traitor!" Another crew quickly crawled over him looking at him directly scaring the orange echidna even more._

" _You abandoned us!"_

" _No! No!" He looked around and saw the room was melting. "I…I would have tried to find you! I believe you could have taken care of yourselves!"_

" _Heartless! Sick! Cruel! You left us to rot!"_

" _You forgot about us!"_

" _NO! NO! STOP!" Richter covered his hears closing his eyes. "I didn't leave you!"_

" _Yes, you did, Richter!" All the voices spoke together. Richter looked up and gasped seeing them in slowly be engulfed in flame. "You…left us….to_ _ **DIE!:**_

 _The crew members crumbled to the ground in flaming bones. Richter screamed at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"_

" _Then why did leave them?" Richter lifted his head and looked up and saw Zarah looking down at him. "Do you remember why?"_

" _I…I would never leave them….never!"_

" _You need to remember…." She said in a soft voice. "You need to remember them, they are in grave danger. You can't let them die. If you do, it will be all your fault…."_

" _What are you talking about? Hey! Come back here! Wait!" She was fading in the dark leaving Richter. "No! NO! I need to know!"_

 _ **Caged**_

"BWWAAAAHHHHHHH!" Richter rose from a bed in cold sweat panting. He looked at his hands and saw he was ok. He then came to his senses and sighed in relief. "It….it was….just a dream…..it was all a dream!" He looked to his right and saw his brother was sleeping in another bed and laughed. "WHOOO!" He got out of bed and walked over to the window. "Yup! Just look at that nice purple and orange sky with red stars. So beautiful"

He turned back to the room and hummed happily, but then let out a gasp, looking around. He could see bars at one of the entry ways, and saw the room was made of gray brick. He then dashed back to the window, but then tripped suddenly. He looked at his ankles and saw they were both cuffed as well as his wrist.. "Wait a minute! We're not in a villa! I'm captured?! Not another dream!"

"I wish it were a dream" Richter turned toward the corner and saw Lila walk out from the dark with her silver eyes glowing. Like him, she too was chained. "Glad to see you're a wake"

"You! Here! That means! No…no, no, no, no, no, no, no no…this can't be!"

"Richter…." Lila walked over to him holding up her hands. "Calm down…"

"That means everything…everything that happened….it did…my crew… everyone…they can't be gone…." Richter's closed his eyes with his lids shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Lila asked

"I…I saw them…..both of them….." Richter had a vision of the masked figure looking down on him and several members of his crew with something running through their chest. With his eyes tightly closed, he growled with a tear falling down. "No….Please! It can't be…!"

Lila walked over and touched his face. He looked up and saw her smile. "Hey, if your ship mates are anything like you, I'm sure they're fine"

Richter looked at Lila's glowing silver eyes and was lost for words. He stared at her not wanting to turn away. He never felt this way before, not at all. Both slowly lean closer and closer together. Suddenly they were interrupted by groaning. The moment they realized what was happening they pulled away immodestly looking away from each other apologizing.

Richter looked at his brother stir from his sleep. He opened his eyes looking at Richter directly. "Nor…" he covered his mouth quickly and uncovered it. "Rich*. Where are we?"

(*Pronounced Rick  
Richter: MY NAMES NOT RIIIIIIIIICK!)

"We're in Kingdom Valley" Lila answered, "The home of the vampires"

"The vampires. They did something to my friends! That woman in the mask! Her eyes were glowing too!"

"Woman in a….." Lila's memories of the masked woman coming back to her. She knew about the mask woman, but how did Richter know? How could have seen her in his sleep, and why.

"Do you know anything about her? "Richter came up to her. "Please tell me!"

"Calm down. I don't even know who or where she is" Lila said

Richter sighed in frustration. "Great. Just wonderful! We don't even know if they are at the rendezvous now! Or IF they even made it there!"

"Well, whatever happened to your friends, it won't matter if we can't get out of here. Furthermore, as you already know, the Cramoisi don't take kindly to people like us"

"Who gives a rat's ass? If any of them saw my friends, I got to know!"

"Keep it down, Zenith….." Everyone heard a voice coming from the room. Chrome then felt something on his bed. He removed the covers and yelped seeing an amber hedgehog sleeping with him. "…I don't want to get up…. ten more minutes…." She then opened her eyes half way, and jumped out of bed seeing Chrome. "Captain! Wha…AHHHH!" She knelt holding her body. "Ahhh…everything…hurts…"

"Mercury?" Richter ran up to her to speak with her. "Where are the others?! How did you get here?!"

"Please captain…" the hedgehog was holding her head. "I don't know exactly…my head won't stop banging"

"So, you finally woke up" At the cell door Knuckles stood in front with Julie by his side. "You've been out for almost two days"

"Two days?" Chrome asked "That long"

"There you are, traitor!" Richter said pointing to the red echidna who got angry.

"Who you calling traitor!? You're the one running around being a thief!"

"At least I'm not hanging out with echidna robians!"

"You got a problem with me?!" Julie asked also getting upset.

"Anyone who gave up their mortality and their normal body is the lowest of the low" Lila added.

Knuckles bashed his fist together with his muzzle as red as his fur. "That did it!" He then opened up the bar door. "You and me, buddy!"

"Save some for me!" Julie said hissing.

"Bring it, pinky" Richter said giving a beckoning gesture. Lila was getting into a fighting pose.

"Enough!" Chrome came up walking over to Richter yanking on his deadlocks. "Can't you at least try to spend one day without picking fights?!"

Richter yipped in pain. "Ah….Ah..Ah…..! Stop it! Stop it! I'll be good!"

Chrome at first glared at Knuckles who glared back. "Excuse my brother. His head is full of hot air" He slightly bowed.

With his rage slightly quelled, Knuckles crossed his arms grunting. "He can stay, you two are coming with us" He was pointed at both Chrome and Lila.

"What's this about?" Lila asked. "We already surrendered"

"Doesn't mean we're friends. Now get moving" Julie said pushing the brown hedgehog out of the room with Chrome.

They were walking through the hollow halls, with the sounds of their feet and the clanging chains echoing."Wait, where's Tanzi?" Chrome asked

"Don't worry about her" Knuckles said grabbing onto something on Chrome's neck; a small electronic patch. All Knuckles did was pull on the patch and that caused Chrome to cough and gasp. "This is keeping you alive. If ya'll try anything funny, we'll rip it off"

"So, you changed the air, started a war, and took over a city. Any other plans you monsters have in store?" Julie reached over for Lila's neck moving the patch slightly, making Lila cough.

"Keep quiet, if you know what's good for you" she said.

 _ **History lesson**_

Moments later the four showed up at one of the cathedrals outside of the one of the buildings. There were multiple Cramoisi among the crowd, including Sonic's friends, and some ghouls. In front of the cathedral was a fountain that had black water coming out of one of the statues. The statue looked like a beautiful maiden with long hair carrying an urn that was endlessly pouring out the black water. Some of the ghouls were drinking from the water, while others were just kneeling down with their hands clasped. Darcy as well as others were overlooking the water as it was giving out an eerie, yet alluring glow. Standing closest to the fountain was a tall human woman with long black hair wearing a long black dress, with matching gloves and shoes. Her wings were different from other vampires, as they were were much longer that they reached the floor. She was kneeling down praying and speaking in the tongue only known to the ghouls. In translation, she was speaking the following words;

"Great Sonaura, protect your children. Let the mighty night beast watch over us all and guide our hands as well as our wings. And may we feast upon the evil that wishes to do harm.

Knuckles and Julie lead the two to the top where Darcy.

"Evil that sleeps within the shadows of the light, cowers at the sight of the crimson gleam, and with become devoured by the radiant dark" Darcy recited the vampire creed. Relic was standing next to her listening in. Tails, Shadow and Rouge were close by observing the small ritual. "We do not live in the light, we dwell in the dark and protect those who live in the light"

As she heard all this, Lila scoffed a little. Shadow heard the rude gesture and walked up glaring at her. He then turned to Knuckles with his arms crossed. "Where's the orange one?" He asked

"He had a little…behavior problem" Knuckles answered.

Darcy opened her eyes and turned around looking at the two. The tall woman also stood and looked at them.

"Could the brother be the one child?" Darcy asked the woman who held her hand up closing her eyes.

"I….can feel a faint presence….but he's not the one…" the woman answered. Chrome and the others got a closer look at this woman. They don't know why, but there was something familiar about her.

"Presences? What are you talking about?" Rouge asked.

"If these pirates truly wish to be our allies, perhaps there is more to their charming words than we let on.

Shadow let out a light huff and walked up to Chrome facing him. "State your name"

Chrome cleared his throat and spoke "I am Captain Chrome, of the dusk raiders. And if I'm not mistaken, you're agent Shadow and Rouge. You two were GUN agents before you disappeared. Looks like this answers what happened to you"

"Show respect in front of the queen, and speak the truth" the tall woman spoke. "Earlier you mentioned you were waiting for your crew. How many more of you are there?"

"There are dozens of Dusk Raiders, but my crew in particular….I haven't heard from them since we split up. We were supposed to rendezvous at the Damson Park, but they never showed. All except for Mercury"

"Indeed. We found one of your crew members wearing some sort of device over her head. Knuckles explained the condition you were in, right?"

"Yes"

"and you are aware what will happen if you cross us?"

"Very. Now answer me this" Chrome turned over to Shadow. "If you are now on GUN's most wanted list, why would you arrest us? Why not join forces?"

"That's highly unlikely with the likes of you" Shadow explained "Tell us where your crew is. And we might consider keeping you alive."

"No. We never disclose our hiding locations, only where we meet up"

Shadow glared back at Chrome "You're lying. If that amber hedgehog had a device to keep her alive, then most likely your crew has the same thing. Tell us where they are!"

Even slightly intimidated, Chrome kept his composure and calmly answered "I can't do that. Even if I did know, I would never put them in danger, by telling you. I would die before I let that happen"

Shadow's hands started to glow as he growled with rage. But then a hand touched his shoulder. Rouge was right behind him keeping him calm. He then took a breath and lowered his hands. He turned and saw Rouge's expression.

"Fine…" he said in a low voice.

"Your majesty" the tall woman spoke walking up to Chrome and Lila. Chrome narrowed his eyes getting a closer look at the woman. "I recommend we hold on our choice on what to do with the pirate captains, and go straight to the real enemy" She pointed at Lila who glared back. "This one clams she has no connections to the shroud, yet she still has a deep hatred for us. Can we truly trust someone who wants us all dead?"

"Your highness" Relic interjected. "Please, would you reconsider my offer? We can be a valuable assets to your survival. I also believe that this pirate could be useful as well"

"How so" the woman asked. "She could be a spy for the shroud"

"But she swooped in and saved a young Cramoisi from getting killed. And the pirate captain did surrender. We know that GUN want to hunt down all criminals, so it's unlikely the shroud would want to team up with roughens"

"But didn't the one called Guyllos strike a deal with the captain?"

"And the captain responded by distracting the marcoat so you all could fight back. And they helped you fight back the threat"

"I've heard enough" Darcy spoke raising her hand. "Agent, who did you say you were?"

"I am Lila Russeti from the house of Garrow"

"That explains your attire and blades"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked "What are these houses you keep speaking of"

"Um, the seven houses of the shroud" Lila explained. "The seven houses lead by the seven leaders that make up the council with Klaus being the leader. The house of Garrow specializes in swords and different forms of weaponry.

"You sure are disclosing a lot of information" Knuckles said. "Scared for your life?"

"No. This is common knowledge. How do you not know? You're precious king and queen not tell you?"

"Watch your mouth" Shadow came up looking intimidating. "or we will remove that patch"

"We had no reason to tell them, at the moment. My only goal was to keep them safe" Darcy explained to Lila.

"Well, I know a few things even the king and queen don't know. Kill me now, and you won't be getting any of that info"

The crowd was silent for a few seconds, Then Darcy spoke. "Children. I will make a decision soon, right now let us listen to the lecture. Doctor if you would"

"Yes! Quite! Ahem. As queen Darcy has suggested, she wanted me to start from the beginning of the history of the dark dweller"

Meanwhile, Zerach would be explaining the same story to Amy.

 _ **Relic's Pov**_

As previously stated, this dates back long before Chaos' rampage that wiped out almost all of the echidnas. A few thousand years after the world was created, there existed two races: the Niluzien, and the Noctenbre. The leaders of these races fought on our world for centuries, and mortals were caught in the crossfire. According to legend, the misery of both races festered and manifested into energy. Energy that would provoke a fourth race to come and attempt to take over our world. Some say that this fourth race were demons, others thought that the Noctenbre were increasing in numbers. But when the Noctenbre saw that they wanted to rule this world, they chose to fight back, but being dwellers of the dark themselves they were evenly matched. The queen of the Noctenbre pleaded with the Niluzien to try and stop the evil race, although they agreed that they had to be destroyed, they refused to work with the Noctenbre, the race they've been fighting for years. One of the leading knights of the Niluzien thought differently, so in secret, he collaborated with the queen, despite what his leaders would say. The queen took up on the knight's offer.

When these demons had the world of mortals under their thumb, the knight and the queen declared war against the demons and their leader, a cruel and sick being who would bring the strongest of either race to their knees. He was known as the master of malevolence. However, despite of their collaboration, it was hard for either side to claim victory. So, the knight called upon the help of seven beautiful maidens with extraordinary power, and the queen asked the help of seven of her deadliest beast to fight along with them. The final battle was the most brutal of them all. So many lives were lost. Even after both armies from the light and dark tribes retreated, the maidens, the beast, the knight and the queen stood to face the demons alone. Combining both their powers and with all sixteen of them fighting as one force that no one had ever seen, the master of malevolence and many of his minions were defeated and sealed deep within the surface of the earth.

After the demons were sealed, the Niluzien and the Noctenbre decided to leave the world, but the sixteen beings deflected from their fellow tribes, and have decided to stay on the earth protecting it should the demons ever return, for they will bare their fangs and trap them back in the earth. That's how they became the first fangs of dark radiance.

 _ **Normal Pov**_

"Seven maidens?" Amy asked Zerach as she was sitting down with him.

"Yes. The maidens of the Niluzien were servants to the knights. Those seven were handpicked because of their mysterious powers. They were not just proud warriors, their songs were powerful enough to soothe the wildest of beast. Each of them were tasked to tame one of the beast. Once tamed, the beast would take a more friendly appearance"

"And that bat beast…"

"Mathra; the beast of the night sky…."

Back at the cathedral, Relic was writing different images on her chalkboard and turning to her books. She then showed a scroll showing two different people. They were large compared to the other beings who were smaller forming a circle. There were seven females standing over seven different creatures

"This here is a print out of a mural that I discovered, during one of my excavations. It shows the knight and the queen, the seven maidens and their beast companions.

"What do these people have to do with us?" Rouge asked "They don't even seem like vampires"

"Indeed! But after a while the fangs of dark radiance decided to carry on their legacy. They soon learned that they could not exist in this world for long, so they…. ensured that their legacy would continue onward"

"How so?" Tails asked

"Why bearing children" Darcy spoke nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"Of course! You of all people should be aware your majesty. After all, the queen carried the seed of the knight and gave birth to who would be the first queen of new tribe. The queen whom would be a distant relative of you"

"So the child wasn't you, mother?" Julie asked

"Throughout history, there have been five darkdweller queens with myself being the fifth" Darcy explained

"So, what happened to the maidens and the beasts?" Cosmo asked "Don't tell me they also…."

Relic looked away while blushing while hugging herself. "Why they fell in love and mated of course, allowing the Nilutenibus or Nillutenbre to be born, with the knight and the queen's daughter as the queen of that tribe.

"That's disgusting! Women mating with monsters?!"

Blaze wasn't paying attention to the new voice, only with what he said. "Yes, but she did say that the beast took a more appealing appearance…." Blaze turned over and saw Richter sitting next to her eating popcorn. "What the?!"

"Howdy do?" Richter said waving. The monsters got up in defense. Shadow stormed over to him.

"How did you break free?!" He asked drawing his gun. Richter then dangled the hand cuffs in front of them.

"You "Cam-inoids*" insult me. Trapping me in two-bit handcuffs? I've broken out of cookie jars tougher"

(*Richter means Cramoisi. He tends to mispronounce the word or say it wrong)

"Richter What are you doing?!" Chrome asked

"I thought we were friends" Richter looked at Shadow with puppy dog eyes. "I surrendered and everything. Can we just get along?"

Shadow looked at Richter with his right eye twitching. He then looked at Cosmo who nodded back.

XXXXXXXX

"So, I take it that's a no?" Minutes later Richter was hanging over his head wrapped in vines Cosmo conjured up. He was hanging right above Darcy, Relic, and Tails. "Hey, come on! I didn't even get to finish my popcorn! This is no way to treat a guest! I've never…!"

They just looked away as Richter continued his rant. "Do you want us to silence him, my lady?" Asked the tall woman

"No, he needs to listen to this as well" Darcy answered while turn to Relic. "Please proceeded, Doctor" Cosmo made the vines cover Richter's mouth.

"What ever happened to this group after they bore their children?" Shadow asked

"No one knows. They and the Niluzien and Noctenbre faded into history. A history that barely anybody knows about to this day. The children, became special maidens to the first Nillutenbre queen and help her fight off the demons that seep from the cracks of the earth where they were once sealed. Some of the demons and servants to the demons would disguise themselves as normal mortals just to either kill them, or get closer to the Nillutenbre.

"When evil seeps from the shadows of light…." Rouge recited the Cramoisi's creed.

"…cowers at the sight of crimson's gleam, and will be devoured by the radiant Dark" Relic finished. "Some see it as a creed, to some a religion, but over time, I have learned it was your main purpose. If this master of malevolence was ever free, it could mean the end of everything. You monsters serve as warriors to stop this evil, cracks and all"

"How…how is this possible…." Lila wondered looking down. "But….the Cramoisi are the demons who serve the malevolence. There's no way"

Shadow and the others listened to Lila. At first they seemed annoyed, but some of them began to wonder what the other shroud members think of them.

"I don't know what your teachers said, Lila. But all this time, the demons and vampires are of different classes. Now let me explain the one who watches over the Cramoisi; the maiden of purple.

Zerach had a table set up with a tea set in front of him and Amy. Zerach sat down taking a sip of blood.

"Hold on…" Amy spoke finishing her cup. The servant standing beside her gave her a refill. "I thought that was the creed of our race. Are you saying that it's just a code spoken by some purple madden?"

"That's right" Zerach spoke. "There are seven maidens of the Nillutenbre, each one with different hearts, and each one with different views of the world. They would make those views the objectives of their followers. But they were all self-righteous and virtuous, at least…from their perspective. But they, along with their tribes all shared the same goal; keeping the master of malevolence's evil from escaping into the world. I would love to go into detail about the other maidens' ideals, but for now, let's focus on the maiden of purple.

"What's so special about this maiden?"

"She was the one who started finding servants to help seal the demons should they escape. After that, her sisters did the same. But they didn't just pick any one. Like you and your friends, you were judge by your hearts"

"So it wasn't just wasn't because of our desire for love?" Amy asked tilting her head.

"My dear, Darcy's awakening was eminent. Even if there were no obstacles in your way of love, Darcy would have found you out and asked for your help. But, would you had helped her?"

"Well she was looking for you…so….maybe…'

Zerach chuckled. "I appreciate your honesty. Now that you and Sonic have awaken to this new power, we must invoke the ritual handed down from eons ago"

"Ritual?"

"Legend tells that when a beast is awakened, a maiden must be revealed in order to contain the power. And that maiden is to also assist the tribe, and the followers of that tribe. It was a ritual we intended to follow 3000 years ago, however, the cobalt shroud wiped out those children of that time, and Darcy and I were sealed. But now that, we've seen the beast return and how you tamed it, there's hope in reviving our fallen tribe"

"You think that I'm the maiden?" Amy looked at Zerach surprised

"You felt compelled to sing to Sonic when he was enraged, and you sang a song only known to vampires of old. That is no mere coincidence, my dear"

Amy lowered her head in thought. "it was just...something...I mean. I love him, and I'd do anything for him"

"I don't doubt you would. Be that as it may, you still sang the nocturne the maiden of purple sung. And that makes you a likely candidate for her reincarnation"

Amy was silent at the moment. She was too lost for words. "Reincarnation….me?"

XXXXXX

"So how do we find this purple madden?" Knuckles asked

"It's possible one has already been found" Darcy answered. "She is the one who tamed Sonic when he was enraged"

"A rage that you encouraged" Shadow brought up.

"Indeed, but had I not many of us may not be standing here now" Shadow just looked the other way scoffing. "You must understand, this wasn't supposed to be, but it had to be done. The next step in your journey has begun.

"What step? "

"First, we must do something about the people we've transformed"

"Hold the phone!" Rouge interrupted "You're not saying the people changing was really our fault are you?" Darcy nodded lightly. "You...you can't...there's no way"

"New darkdwellers who are born are welcomed by our guardian Sonaura, and are guided into their new lives"

"However, there are some who are not chosen and were transformed into vampire thralls. That could be done by the effects of the vampire biting the victim, the result of the beast awakening without the maiden's guidance, or the misuse of your magical capabilities. These poor souls become victims of the **beast's venomblight"** Relic explained.

 **"** Sounds like something off a RPG" Tails commented

"Believe me, it's true. It's a condition that can spread far and wide if left unchecked. This was how the beast of old would affect the mortals turning them into monsters themselves. Those monsters like the ones before you have lost all sense of being mortal and wander around shadows of their former selves. Not even being able to speak in their normal language, all memories of them ever being mortal will soon fade away.

"That's horrible…" Cosmo said "So that poison that monster spewed out..."

"Indeed. That's the venomblight in its airborne form. If mortals breathe it in, they ether die, or transform depending on their hearts" Darcy explained

"You knew about this, and yet you let it happen?!" Shadow asked

"I did what I had to, for my people"

"Even if it meant ruining their lives? Letting hundreds of people die?!"

"Shadow, enough!" Rouge came between them. "This isn't helping. We need to fight the shroud, not each other"

"Interesting…" Chrome spoke making shadow glance at him. "These words of sympathy are coming from the very same hedgehog who was part of a plot to cause global genocide his own creator tried to inflict."

"What did you say?!" Shadow said stomping over to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you did stop it from killing us, but weren't you also the one who tried to help evil aliens from animalizing us as well?"

"I will remove that patch if you don't shut up!" Shadow threatened.

"It just boggles the mind how you call us criminals heartless, when you've done the work for a madman and aliens" Shadow raised his fist about to hit Chrome. But he lowered his hand growling once more trying to keep his rage in check. He was remembering all the deeds he wasn't proud of. He stepped back.

Lila then bonked Chrome on the head. "Are you trying to get killed? Didn't you just tell Richter to stop doing this?!"

"Right…sorry. I'm morally stating facts"

"Don't despair, my friends. There is hope" Relic pointed out

"How do we contain or stop this venomblight?" Rouge asked trying to comfort Shadow.

"For the moment, we need to focus on the new maiden and the beast" Darcy explained.

"The maidens would put an end to the venomblight, and guide the infected mortals to become servants of Sonaura, allowing them to regain their memories and act less like monsters." Relic explained "For generations, the venomblight would return. When it did, it would signal the return of one of the beast, and reveal a new maiden. The beast fights for the tribe, while the maiden guides their people and ends the venomblight"

"This….is so much to take in….." Blaze said. "So in order to stop the people from changing, we have to find this maiden?"

"Close" Relic said. "You must find the beast, and their host. And you must also find the maiden, for only she can quell the beast's venomblight and stop the infestation"

"So…does this mean Amy is this maiden?" Tails asked

"No, it's got to be, mother" Knuckles concluded. "She is the one who brought us together"

"Don't be silly" Relic laughed. "She's the queen. The queen may take the job of a maiden, but they can't serve as a replacement. You have to find the host of the beast, and the maiden. It doesn't matter which order though"

"Host of the beast...it's got to be Sonic" Tails noted. "He absorbed that big…bat thing…"

"Sonic….absorbed Mathra?" Relic asked "Well that's fantastic! Now we must find the maiden, and we can end the beast venomblight.

"We have already found one" A voice called out from behind. Zerach was walking up to Darcy

Behind him was a girl wearing a flowing purple gown holding a wooden staff. Everyone was looking in awe at the hedgehog was walking up. It was Amy who also had a circlet on her head with an amethyst in the center. She made her way in front of the king and queen and turned around looking at her friends.

"The king has returned!" A Cramoisi said "It's a miracle!"

"He and the queen rule!"

"Is that the maiden? Did the king find her?"

Shadow and the others marveled at Amy's new attire. Amy looked to the side blushing.

"Looking good, Amy" Julie said giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, boo" Rouge crossed her arms pouting. "I would have started singing had I'd known it got me some free jewelry"

"You look beautiful" Blaze commented

"Thanks guys..." Amy said with a light smile.

"Magnificent" Darcy said looking at Amy. "I knew deep down I made the right decision choosing all of you, but you've turned out more beautiful than I imagined"

Amy turned over to Darcy and bowed in respect. "I'm…ready to start…." She said unsure of herself.

"My humble people. Welcome!" Zerach spoke. "We come here now to give thanks to our, guardian spirit Sonaura, for she has brought us a new maiden. One who will guide her people into a new light, and allow them to enter in her presence.

Darcy walked up to the statue and placed the emerald in a pedestal in front of pedestal slowly lowered in the water. "The purple emerald served as a bridge for the guardian beast, and now it shall serve as a cleanser

"A cleanser?" Shadow and Knuckles wondered. They already know that Sonic absorbing the beast took most of the emeralds power. So what else does Darcy have in store for it? The pool's color changed from black to bright purple.

"Oh my!" Relic's cheeks turned red as she started to squeal. "It's the sacred baptism! I wish I'd brought my camera..."

"Now I give you our caudate for the next maiden of purple, Amelia Rose" there was a strong applause across the crowd. Zerach turned around smiling at her. "Now, my child, you must lay down so we can begin"

"Wait...please..." Amy said stepping back looking at the crowd. "I...I don't know if I should do this...not without Sonic"

"Worry not. He is always with you" Zerach ensured.

Amy still looking worried nodded and laid down on stone floor. Darcy and Zerach hold up their hands. Zerach started speaking in the ancient language along with Darcy. Both of their hands started glowing. Amy then closed her eyes and started floating. Her body moved over to the pool while lowering down till her body was completely submerged.

 _ **Flip of a coin.**_

 _Sonic could hear the sound of water sloshing. He opened his eyes and stood up from the wooden floor._

" _What is this?" he asked as he walked over to the edge and looked down. He gasped and fell back on the floor._

 _It was clear to him now where he was, but it begs a bigger question. "Why am I on a boat?!"_

 _He then could hear the sound of a sword slice followed by a thud. Sonic turned around and nearly gaged._

 _He could see that the ship was actually a pirate ship with the flag of a skull that had a sun and moon for eyes. But the most grotesque scene was the sliced up body parts and severed heads laid across the deck. He recognized the bodies and saw wings growling from the back. He covered his mouth slowly walking up getting a closer look at the corpse._

" _Who….who did this….." He wondered still horrified._

" _No! Please! Stop!" Sonic heard a voice up head. He walked forward trying to avoid the carnage. He looked a head and saw a battle going on. Pirates were fighting off GUN troopers. The troopers didn't stand a chance and were killed mercilessly. The one leading the raid was a mobian wearing an old English pirate suit. "No one stands a chance against me!" He turned around with his orange dreadlocks swaying, looking at Sonic with his glowing garnet eyes. "Anyone who stands in my way is dead!"_

 _Sonic recognized the echidna, he didn't fully understand what was going on. "The pirate captain from before…."_

" _Oh, captain. I've done it!" another voice was head across from the boat. Sonic instantly recognizes the next mobian. It was a brown hedgehog, but she was wearing a white shirt and black pants. She smiled devilishly with her eyes glowing bright silver showing off a severed head of what looked like a Cramoisi. "I got this one to tell me the location of the queen, right before I slaughtered him!"_

" _Good!" the echidna captain said. "I will become a power to be reckoned with! Not even the military stand a chance against us! Once we kill the queen we'll rule the world! Huh?" the captain turned over to Sonic who gave him an angry glare._

" _Hey captain jerk face!" Sonic quipped. "Hate what you've done with the place! Got anything to say before I beat your butts?!" Sonic got into a fighting position extending his claws._

 _The captain laughed while getting out a gun with a blade at the end. "We can take this one on, together"_

" _Blue and purple, a perfect color combo for a dead monster!" The two lunged at Sonic, but before the first blow was stuck his vision went white._

" _Wha…what?!" he could hear his voice, but he couldn't move or even see. "What happened?! Where's that captain! Where did he go?!"_

Reverberation

Sonic woke up from his bed and checked his location. A familiar scent filled his nostrils. It was the smell of organic cherry blossom shampoo, Amy's favorite. He then realized he was back in his and Amy's room in the castle.

"What a crazy dream" Sonic held his head feeling dizzy. "That was the captain….and the shroud….wait! What….DAAHHHHHHH!" He felt his vision blur and his daze turned into a migraine. He got up growling feeling an overwhelming power take him. It felt similar to his werehog transformation, only this one was much more painful and he wasn't changing. He then felt a hand press on his shoulder that made his pain go away. He knelt down breathing heavily. "Wha…what's going on?!"

"Relax. Your body is adjusting" Sonic jumped when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw her, the mysterious masked woman looking down with two silver lights shining at him through her mask. "it will take time to get used to it"

"You!" Sonic showed his claws growling.

"I said, calm down. Do you want to kill everyone?"

Sonic did his best to regain his composure. He lowered his hands and sighed. "Didn't your weird mother ever teach you manners?"

"You know….I never had a mother. Only my father…..Why Mathra chose the likes of you, I'll never know"

"What are you…talking about?"

"The beast, that dwells inside you…"

"Yeah…I got rid of that beast in me long ago. Turing into a wolf-hog was….not very fitting for my taste.."

Zarah sighed crossing her arms in annoyance. "I don't have much time, so listen closely. The monster that resonates in you, is the guardian beast, Mathra. As Mathra's host, you must protect your people from the upcoming threat. Should you fail, it would mean the end of all of us.

"Upcoming…." Sonic then had a flash back of what looked like to be Richter and Lila. They both looked like they were the ones causing destruction and chaos. "What do you know about this evil?"

"I don't know much, I'm afraid. Whatever the shroud is planning, you and your friends must be ready. She then removed her glove and bit her finger drawing what looked like to be white blood. "It will be dangerous to fight with your power alone" She then slammed her hand on the ground creating a circle. From it came a sword with the hilt shaped like two wings. "Take this, and channel the beast power with your own. There will be many test you, your friends, and your lover will face. Be ready" She turned around and walked to the balcony.

"Hey wait! I still have questions!"

"If you're looking for your lover, she's preforming the ritual at the cathedral. Good luck, Sonic" With those words she jumped from the balcony and spread her wings flying in the sky. Sonic wasn't sure if she should believe her, but he looked at the sword and gripped it with two hands pulling it from the floor. As he held onto it, the sword started glowing bright.

"Huh….insert item get music here" Sonic quipped. The sword then disappeared and reappeared on his back complete with its own sheathe. "Cool! Now to find the others!" He dashed out of the room.

When Sonic reached the cathedral outside, he could see everyone standing around looking at the pool glowing bright. Sonic walked up to the crowd, everyone recognized him the moment the saw him.

His friends turn and see the awakened hedgehog in surprise. "Well look who came back from the absolute dead" Knuckles joked. "When were you planning to wake up, next century?"

"I would if it meant not listening to your mouth" Sonic quipped back. "What's going on, here?"

"Sonic…." Tails said walking up to him. "Have we got some explaining to do…."

Out from the fountain came a glowing light which showed a figure glowing purple revealing herself to be Amy. She was now wearing a newer form of her old attire. She wore long black socks on her arms and legs, she had on a purple top with a matching skirt and also wore red shoes. On her back were two of her hammers now purple and black. And on her waist was a purple sash with the purple chaos emerald on it. She stood in front of everyone

"Ok…Now I'm really jealous" Rouge pouted

"Amy….you look….wow…." Sonic said looking directly at his lover.

"Sonic! You're awake!" Amy came rushing down hugging him. Sonic feeling the tightness of her hug was still happy to see her.

Zerach laughed at the small reunion and looked up to his people. "My children. I give you, the new maiden of purple, and the host of the guardian beast!" the other Cramoisi cheered looking at the couple. Sonic was still confused but he smiled while hugging Amy back. He then looked at the crowd seeing how happy they were with him. He then saw Richter who was still hanging upside down from a pillar with his face beat red and his mouth wide open. "What the…"

"Cosmo…if you would…" Darcy asked the alien. In response she used her powers to free him and dropped him on the ground.

"OWWW!" The echidna groaned holding his head. "Blood rushing...ah...my limbs...pins and needles..." He then looked at Cosmo who glared at him. "You couldn't have been a bit gentler?" Cosmo then scoffed, and looked back at Amy and Sonic.

Sonic just looked at Richter and glanced over at Lila seeing images of the greedy captain the sadist assassin. Just what is in store for his friends, and what is to become of him and Amy?

"Well, let the games begin" he said out loud.

Amy then stopped hugging Sonic and looked at his back. "When did you get a sword?"

"You won't believe me if I told you…."

 _ **(TBC)**_

 _ **Again sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys loved it!**_


	7. Mathra and the maiden's hidden power

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Mathra and the maiden's hidden power.**_

 _ **N/A So so sorry about the long wait. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Anywho let's continue with the story!**_

Moments after the ceremony, a Cramoisi couple was walking in town. One was an innocent tan rabbit holding a little chao in her hands, while the other one was an intelligent looking brown rabbit holding a yellow device.

"I don't see any more stragglers, looks like we may have gotten everyone to safety" the brown rabbit said.

"Look, Rocky" the tan rabbit said with a sad face looking at the devastation of the city. "All this was done…because of us…"

"Don't say that, Cream. You heard what Mother said, it was supposed to happen"

"You mean, the city was supposed to be destroyed. People were supposed to die? We were supposed to be hunted by these mean agents?!" Cream walked forward hugging her arms sniffling. "I don't even know…. if my mother would approve of what's going on…."

Rocky looked down and put away his device. "I…I forgot…your mother doesn't know, does she? About the change…."

"How can I let her know?! If she saw me like this she would not be happy. She won't be happy why I decided to become a blood sucker…."

"Oh…." Rocky then looked down turning away. Cream then looked back at Rocky. She remembered why she became a Cramoisi. She wanted Rocky to come back to life, and in doing so it would mean both would have to become vampires. Rocky would not be standing by her today. Realizing that she rushed over to Rocky and hugged him from behind.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot for a moment…"

"It's ok. It must be nice to worry about your mother. It must be nice to have one"

"You…. you've been an orphan all your life, right?"

"Most of it. But I always remember my big brother. He'd watch out for me" He then got out an emblem that was shaped like half a sun. "I wonder…. if he's still alive…. I would do anything to see him again"

"Yes. I feel the same with my mother"

Ever since Cream's transformation, she has been living with the other Cramoisi. She and Rocky still try to attend their boarding school, but they have been having to leave the campus more often. As far as appearance goes, Tails developed a special device that cloaks their vampire features, including their wings and eyes. With some tidying up, and a some make up, they don't look any different than they did before they changed. As for Vanilla, Cream's mother she has a new job which requires her to leave home. She and Cream haven't seen each other in almost a whole year.

"At least we have each other for now" Rocky said smiling.

"Yeah…"

Their moment was interrupted, by the sounds of crying. They broke their hug and saw someone sitting on the bench crying. The two rabbits walk up and saw it was a young girl, looking to be in her mid-teens. Her hair was long and purple and she had wings coming out from her back.

"Excuse me" Cream spoke politely. "Can we help you"

"My….my daddy…." She spoke in an innocent voice. "I…I can't find him. I'm so scared…." She kept crying holding her face. "those mean blue men came….and…we were separated…. I don't know where he is! Whaaah!"

"Don't cry…" Cream said rubbing her shoulder. "You're one of us now. If your father is alive. We can find him"

"Do you know where you were separated?"

"Somewhere near…. the castle…. I. I think he might be there…."

"We'll take you there" Cream said helping the girl up. "I'm Cream, and this is Rocky. What's your name?"

The girl looked up with a pair of purple eyes just like theirs. She smiled before speaking. "Alice. My name is Alice"

 _ **Beneath the cloak**_

Somewhere, back in the home dimension of the shroud, stood a large castle with the castle was a daycare for the blue agent's offspring. Each of them are taught the ways of the shroud so that one day they will become servants to their cause. An elderly female mouse was sitting in a chair reading a book to several little children who were leaning forward listening to the tale.

"...as these monsters ran amok they began to spread like virus, killing innocent lives making more and more monsters for their evil army When all hope seemed lost, the mighty lord or the shroud came riding toward the evil king and queen's castle to destroy the monsters. Along with him were the seven chiefs of each tribe. They all worked together to smite the monsters and put an end to the plague. Though the monsters were destroyed, the evil king and queen hid away from the mighty lord of the shroud. To this day, we honor him, and the chiefs of the council today" the woman closed the book.

"I want to kill those evil Cramoisi!" Said a young boy

"Look at me! I'm Lord Klaus! I'm going to kill the evil monsters!" All the kids scattered and started playing. The old woman chuckled while getting up.

"They never do get tired of listening to that old tale, do they?" The woman turned around and saw Klaus entering the room. "Hope you don't mind, I was just listening in"

"Not at all, Master" the woman said. The children gazed in awe and ran over to Klaus asking him questions.

"Is it true that you killed all the evil Cramoisi?"

"Did the king and queen die?"

"Can we help you find them"

"Now, now, at ease, children" the nanny said

"Oh, it's quite alright" Klaus said smiling. "Children. I can guarantee you, that if you trust in your heart, you are strong enough to overcome any evil. That is what I believe in, and that is why I will not rest till the evil one is sealed away.

The kids cheered all except for one who looked confused. "Wait...what do mean evil one? Aren't there two?"

"Indeed, but you see, the king was once one of us" the children gasped exchanging glances. "The queen of the monsters used her evil powers to brainwash the king into becoming her groom. That is why I fight every day and hope that one day, the king will be free from the queen's control, and we may strike her down once and for all.

"Master Klaus" a little kitten came up to him smiling. "I. I know you can do it. We believe in you"

Klaus smiled and patted her head. "Thank you child" at that moment a communicator on his wrist activated. "I must be leaving. I will leave the young ones in your care"

"Yes, master" the nanny said as he left the room. Klaus walked through the halls and sighed. He then got out a trinket from his pocket. It was a third of what looked like a circle with a triangle in the middle.

"Zerach, I will free you"

He had arrived at a private room with a large panel in the center. It was glowing bright blue with matching color crystal at the top. He stood on the circle and vanished.

Within seconds, he was in another room that looked like meeting room. "Master Klaus" One of the agents greeted him and bowed. "Welcome back to prison island"

"Thank you" He entered and saw a few GUN generals including the commander who was now wearing the same garbs as the shroud. There were also six other shroud members wearing larger cloaks than that of an average shroud agent. Behind each member was an emblem representing a different tribe. There was one empty chair in the hall, one that has the emblem of two blades shaped like hooks.

"Lord Klaus, we have a situation" spoke one of the chiefs.

"What is it? Have we found Dr. Relic and young Lila?" Klaus asked

"This is...in relation to that situation. The mission that was led by Marcoat Guyllos has failed"

"What?! How?! Guyllos was given the very same tools used to wipe out the Cramoisi last time! Are you saying that one of my top lieutenants couldn't even kill these monsters?!"

"He was on the brink of victory" Spoke another leader. "But the queen preformed an act beyond our imagining. She as preformed the maiden's ritual"

"Impossible! We made sure that maiden was killed! I made sure they all were! Any possible candidate!"

"She has found a new candidate, as well as a host for the bat beast"

"Mathra...is awakened?!

"Indeed. To make matters worse, the queen has also captured young Lila and the doctor. Guyllos and only a fourth of his men managed to make it out alive, just barely. And the rest of the GUN troops were wiped out, along with the general.

Klaus stood up biting his finger. "That witch... she and her monsters truly awakened the venomblight..."

"Yes, master. 57 hours ago, an epidemic broke out that caused a seventh of the citizens of Soleanna to be transformed into monsters. The GUN officials dispatched several teams to subdue them. We managed to purge some of their damned souls, but the efforts of Sonic the hedgehog and Ex-agent Shadow made it difficult to stop them" the commander briefed. "We also investigated the castle, trying to find the princess, but…. the servants were all changed, and the princess is missing"

"We also managed to capture a number of vampire species before the beast appeared. Perhaps we can find a cure, or even find ways to end them" one of the Generals added.

"Good. Make sure you keep them contained in Nith metal

"This venomblight. Is there a cure for it?" The commander asked

"That is beyond my knowledge. But I know that once this beast is awakened, it ushers in the beginning of the end. And with the sarcophagus we kept locked up opened freeing that spirit, our problems will only escalate. Gentlemen, I cannot stress this enough: the queen must die!"

"Ah, but what of your brother?" A third chief asked, "Do we end him too?"

"The effects of the venom are absolute, however my brother was transformed in a different matter than that of a normal vampire, if it's possible. There may be a way to reverse the effects of..."

"Sir!" An agent came rushing in the room. "We have a problem!"

"You dare barge into this meeting unannounced?! Has common sense left you?!" Klaus bellowed.

"Don't be so hard on him, my friend..."

Everyone could hear footsteps mixed with metal pounds and clanging. Klaus looked up and saw a man walk in with two others accompanying him. He was a tall balled man with a metal arm. The second man had a black and white mohawk and was almost covered head to toe with metal. The third man had more metal on him than his other counterparts. He wore a white uniform with metal arms legs and a metal mask that covered up his face. The only human part that could be seen were his eyes, a small bit of pale skin on his face and his long white mane.

"…. after all, I haven't seen my old colleagues in years"

"Who are you?" Klaus asked. "Identify yourself!"

Commander Tower and the other Generals drew their weapons and pointed them at the balled man. "Dr. Ziggfreed. You got some balls walking back into GUN HQ. Come to turn yourself in?"

"Quite the contrary, Tower. I have come to make a deal"

"Is that what you called it after you left us and sold us out to Dr. Eggman?! It was because of you he discovered some of our biggest secrets!"

"Oh, come now, the man is…or was a genius. I played no part in him discovering the secrets in Project Shadow. And plus, I merely provided him the materials needed for his machines. I needed funding after…you cut my finding from here"

"It was because of YOU several of our scientist were killed. Amazing you made out and modified your bodies!"

"And I have the good doctor to thank for that. A shame he has met an untimely demise, and now...we come here in high hopes to let bygones be bygones"

"Not happening! You and your buddies are going on a one-way trip to our lowest prison cell!"

"And I bet you told, that blue hedgehog the same thing, before his friends broke him out, humiliated you, and evaded your pursuit. Oh, and let's not forget the very same man whom I did business with blew up your island. Face, it, you and your organization are not even fit to protect this world. A blue rodent has done more to save your world then you have done in.." A punch was thrown by the commander, but was stopped by the third man. With his metal arms he pressed down on the commander forcing him to kneel and scream in pain.

"Enough!" Klaus ordered. The balled man nodded at the third man who let go. Klaus then drew his sword and pointed it and Ziggfreed. "From what Tower has said, you and your men are not welcome here. Unless you want to be cut to ribbons, I suggest you state your business!

Ziggfreed cleared his throat and smiled. "Please forgive me, Klaus. May I call you Klaus? We do feel a tad sour about coming back here, opening old wounds, but I have a proposition for you. It seems we have a common enemy, one who mercilessly killed our previous employer. We simply ask that you allow us to help you"

"And why would we do that?"

"Because, we have some of the latest technology to help you win this war. Technology used to once outwit the very same robots and machinery in this facility"

"interesting…. robots that performed better?"

"Eggman had a massive debt to pay us, and since he's gone, I've taken his entire robot arsenal for as collateral. All his machines are at my disposal. "So, Master Klaus, do we have a deal? You gentlemen may use our technology to destroy the Cramoisi, in exchange my comrades will be pardoned for all of our…past transgressions"

"Bullshit!" the commander said "You three have racked up enough hell in our organization when you teamed up with Dr. Eggman! Dead or not, I ain't working with his leftovers. Now get them out of here!"

The guards rallied up and were about to take the three into custody. The other two gave the guards sinister glares, but Ziggfreed kept his composure and merely closed his eyes. Just as the guard was about to detain him, he uttered one word.

"Calsangu" (Cal-san-g-you)

The mere mention of word made the members of the council shudder in fear. Klaus' eyes widen in shock. "Stop!" He shouted to the guard. The guard was just about to cuff him. He looked at Klaus frozen in time. Klaus glared at the guard with a terrifying stare. "Move"

Still hesitant about the order, the commander nodded at the guard and he finally did as he ordered and stepped back. Klaus walked up to the Ziggfreed glaring at him. "How do you know that name?" Ziggfreed's eyebrow was raised, but it looked like he was expecting Klaus to be intrigued. "Heathen! Speak now!"

"Agree to my terms, and I shall share this information, as well as hold my end of the bargain. Decline, and I will remain silent"

"Then I will integrate you till you talk" Klaus said glaring. Suddenly there was a loud gunshot. A bullet hit Ziggfreed's forehead and fell on the ground. The bullet only slightly punctured the skin. Blue liquid started oozing down from the man's forehead. The man on the right had a gun aimed at his boss.

Ziggfreed, still standing nonchalant, got out a handkerchief and started swabbing away the blue blood. "You can try, Master Klaus. But our bodies can withstand most kinds of power. Threating us is only a waste of time"

Klaus glared at the gentlemen and quickly turned around. "Commander, have your men stand down. I will hear what he has to say"

"but sir!" The commander tried to protest, but Klaus glared at him.

"I won't repeat myself!"

The commander growled and crossed his arms. "As you wish"

Ziggfreed walked up and smirked. "I'm glad you saw it my way, Master Klaus. Now, let's talk business"

 _ **Getting accustomed**_

Amy was sitting on a lone pillar in a dark room in a lotus position meditating with her staff sitting on her lap. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining down on her from the ceiling. Surrounding her was a small lake with the water quietly sloshing around and dripping.

 _"Only focus on the water, child. Block all other distractions from your mind"_ Zerach's words of instruction echo in her head.

Outside of the room Sonic was looking at her from a distance. He tried to speak but was pulled away by Darcy. She pulled him all the way to another room.

"Hey come on. I just wanted to talk to her" he sounded annoyed.

"No, Sonic. Amy must focus" Darcy instructed. "She can't be distracted, even by her lover"

"But all this happened so suddenly! Her becoming some maiden, her gaining this staff. She must have a lot on her mind"

"I'm aware, which is why Zerach told her to do this so that she could keep her mind focused. You as her lover, need to learn to give her space when she needs it"

"That's kind of confusing, after you told us being together makes us stronger"

Darcy chuckled. "True, but even vampires have their limits. Now...there's still another matter; you. Do you remember what happened?"

"Hardly" Sonic started rubbing his head. "Last thing I remember was seeing those shroud punks kill off some of the others. I felt so helpless. I wanted to do something, after that it's all a blur"

"So, you don't remember anything?"

"I did have some weird dream about a pirate and some crazy woman killing people. That pirate kind of looked like..."

"Hey, queenie!" The two heard Richter's voice. He and Lila walked up to them. Sonic's eyes widen as he looked at Richter, who looked at him. "What's wrong blue boy, you look a little sick" Sonic saw the image of the bloody pirate who smiled devilishly at his fallen foes. He then shook his head.

"I'm fine" He lied "Just a little dizzy" Darcy narrowed her eyes knowing that Sonic was hiding something.

"Right...anyway. Well you guys are safe now...so I was wondering if we could just head out. I mean we already said that... Mmmm?" Darcy walked up to Richter and looked at him close. "What is it? Something in my teeth?"

"You're bold... but foolish. Do you honestly think we would just let you leave, after witnessing what you've seen, and going through what you did?"

"Well, yeah. We won't turn you in, or seek revenge. My bro said that you haven't come up with a choice yet, so I thought I could convince you"

"And what of you?" Darcy turned to Lila. "Do you wish to return to your shroud? Would you inform them of our location?"

"I…. can't go back... not after what Guyllos saw" Lila said looking down. "Besides, I'm dead if I say, or leave. I believe that now"

"Are you certain? There could be a third path for you"

"It's only a matter of time before Lord Klaus finds you and kills you all. And I'll be executed for treason, because I've been with you for so long and didn't say anything. And you'll kill me if I try to run. I see no point in...WHAAAA!""

Richter grabbed Lila and dug his knuckles in her head giving her a double nooggie. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Awww boo hoo! It's all over! I'm dead either way! Life is pointless! Whaaah! whaah! Whaaah!" Richter mocked her in a baby tone. "Look lady, I've had enough of your gloom and doom!"

Lila growled in rage and grabbed Richter by the arm throwing him against the wall. She then stomped over to him and placed her boot right up to his face as he was hanging upside down. "Listen you damn fool! This isn't a game! Don't you see?! We're nothing but lunch to these monsters! It's only a matter of time before we're all dead!"

"These monsters have names you know" Sonic interjected

"That's...true...no matter what" Richter said getting up with a raspy voice. "God, you have a good arm..."

"What are you talking about?" Lila asked stepping back

"Everyone dies sooner or later, that's why I choose to live and fight as long as I can. I refuse to believe that death is the only way out. Sure, we're surrounded by vampires that hate both our kinds, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for death. And I can't stand it when people try to do the same!" Lila looked the other way lowering her arms. "Even if I were to die today, I want to make the most of it. What about you?"

Lila turned to Richter and then smiled. She then started to laugh. Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "Here I was thinking you're some crazy man-child, but you are interesting"

"Well what can I say?" Richter then laughed back. Lila stopped for a second and smiled while blushing.

"Well, that changed the atmosphere" Sonic said smiling.

Darcy then giggled "Indeed. Now then" She cleared her throat and walked up to the two. "Captain, I have a proposition for you"

"Ok" Richter said listening.

"My two children have a new journey ahead of them. As you well know, we are at war with the cobalt shroud, and with their combined might, they could destroy us as they did three millennia ago. I can't bare the same tragedy to befall on my children a second time. Once these children have reach the peak of their power we can tip the scales in our favor. Help us, and we will release you"

"So, you're saying you want to fight GUN because they are supporting some group out to kill you? And you're asking the help of a criminal lord to help you, take down his most hated enemy?"

"Yes. That sums it up"

"Ok, just checking. Sure, why not. Provided you guys help me find my missing crew"

"We have eyes all over the city, we should be able to find them" Darcy answered.

"You're helping them?" Lila asked, "You're actually helping them?"

"Like I said, find a way to live. We could also use someone from their side to help" Richter leaned over to Lila blinking kindly.

Lila scoffed while crossing her arms. She then looked at Richter who was smiling at her. She then blushed again and slowly started to uncross her arms looking the other way. "Why not? Like I said, I'm dead if I stay or run. Helping you might actually keep me alive longer"

"That's the spirit!" Richter laughed while giving Lila shoulder hug.

Lila froze for a second with her entire head turning red, but then pushed Richter off. "Keep off me!" She dusted herself off walking away.

"Great...so where do we start" Sonic looked at Darcy who was looking at those two curiously. "Mother?"

"Oh! Forgive me, Sonic" Darcy walked up and held her hand up to Sonic's chest. "Yes...I can feel him"

"Feel who?"

"Mathra. The bat beast that now rest within you"

"Oh, yeah…. but mother, why did you choose me?"

"It was not me, I may be the vampire queen, but the guardian beasts choose their host, and Mathra chose you. I only could hear the beast voice when they make a choice"

"With the beast, that is known as the guardian of the Cramoisi, awakened. He unleashed miasma around the city to keep us alive. We are safe for now, but with our enemy's resources, it's only a matter of time before they try to strike us again. We must be ready.

"Ok...that sounds a bit weird... but I guess I understand. Also, I remember GUN having robots at their disposal. That's going to be a problem"

"You're not in the slightest bit concerned?"

"Well, a bit, but there never really is a dull moment with me. So, what's our next move?"

"Stopping the venomblight from transforming any more helpless victims. Once we have, we can focus on building onto our lives. To do that, Amy must awaken her new powers as the new maiden, and you must learn your new powers as well. I also see that you bare a new blade"

"Oh yeah, Zarah gave it to me for some reason"

"That new face…." Darcy looked down curious. " _Only vampires from my time could use materialization magic at such a high level. Could she have survived the massacre?"_

"Something wrong, mother?"

"You must take good care of that blade, Sonic. It will help you in the future. I will help you train, just as Zerach is helping Amy. Being baptized was only the first trial, once she learns more of her new powers she can learn how to use them.

"Say no more. I'll help her anyway I can"

"As tenacious as always. However, you must be careful, the longer you dwindle the more you are prone to losing control of Mathra. Should you lose control, there's a chance both of you could lose your lives.

"Well that's a relief..." Sonic said sarcastically.

"I know you can do it. Sonaura wouldn't have picked you and Amy if you were not worthy"

Sonic saw Amy and Zerach walk out of the room. Amy was looking down before looking back at Sonic who gave him a light smile.

"When is this next trial going to start?" Amy asked

"Soon, child. But first there is a new task for you and your friends" Zerach instructed. "The damson district is now our territory, mortals can come in, but they will either die or change. The venomblight has become airborne, and is prone to spread further throughout the city and beyond.

"How do we stop it?" Sonic asked, "All we know is that GUN made that big wall dividing the city"

"You can't stop it, but you may put up a magical barrier. It will keep our enemies from entering. This will be part of your training young ones. Once you have made a barrier to protect the people of this district your training will be complete.

"So, Amy's just supposed to say some of those magic words and make a barrier?"

"No, first you must find the power to do it, deep within"

"But how?"

"You must figure that out on your own. Right now, Zerach and I have a bigger kingdom to manage. Look closely you two. The answer may be closer than you think" with those words both leave the two alone.

"Great, that was helpful" Sonic once again was sarcastically.

"I heard that" Darcy said making the two hedgehogs shiver.

"Uhh why don't we go see what the others are up to?" Amy suggested

"Good plan"

 _ **Who is the enemy?**_

Richter and Lila were walking around the castle. Richter was trying to keep up with Lila. "Come on! You can't still be mad at me…"

"I prefer to be alone"

"Great, we can be alone together" Richter swung his arm around Lila. In response she pushed the echidna off.

"T-That's not what I meant!"

"What happened to you? You were all nice and compassionate towards me…"

"I'm still not happy about the alliance thing. Look, these blood suckers…. the shroud hunts them down for a reason. They can unleash hell on this world and all who live in it. "Don't you understand?" Richter laughed a bit before walking ahead of Lila. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, if only I could show you the truth behind these military grunts and their plans. That bank we hit, back in the city, all that money was taken by the people of the world"

"What are you talking about?"

"A recent bill that was passed. You know, the Humanoid Integrated Protection Network of the Supernatural.

"The H.I.P.N.O.S bill? Yes, it was funded for the government by the shroud, to protect the mortals.

"Yeah…." Richter spoke sarcastically. "The friendly government paid for it, after borrowing it from several hundreds of people by bumping up the taxes! Because of their "protection" bill, many people that I know of are now either homeless or in serious debit. My team was handpicked to take that money back, and stuff it up those government jackasses"

"So, you stole the money from the mint?"

"We _liberated_ that money as well as a few extra things…." Richter then pulled out the white chaos emerald from hammer space. Lila looked closely at the emerald with awestruck eyes. As she was gazing upon the gems luster a small melody played in her head. She didn't know why, but it sounded something from a music box. After it got to a certain tune, she stepped back shaking her head. "Whoa! Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Lila said rubbing her head. "I'm fine…I'm just dizzy…"

"Come on you little snot, lift it!" Both could hear kids talking in one of the ruined courtyards. One of the older Cramoisi teenagers were playing around with these other younger ones. One was a young boy with brown hair and the other one had red hair. The brown-haired boy was trying to lift a large rock four times the size of him. Egging him on was Tawny with other teenage Cramoisi laughing at his folly. "You're a vampire for crying out loud, you should be able to lift a simple rock"

"Lay off, Tawny. He's trying" said the red-haired girl. "You can do it Jayden!" the boy was grunting and sweating till he finally let go.

"Not like that you can't" Richter walked up to Jayden looking closely at him.

The older teens hissed. "Hey! You're that pirate captain! Didn't know you wanted to get eaten"

Richter ignored Tawny and walked over to Jayden. "You're not giving the rock a bear hug, your lifting it. Watch closely now; legs spread, knees bent, butt clenched, hands bent, and scoop under!" Richter followed those exact movements and lifted the rock with ease. "And _always_ lift with your legs! Can't stress that enough"

The other teenagers looked in awe. Tawny for a moment did, but then scoffed. "Big deal, I can do that"

"Think fast!" Richter tossed the rock at Tawny who tried to catch it, but instantly stumbled over. "Having strength isn't enough if you don't utilize it properly. The same goes for battles, and RPG's." He then held out his hand to help Jayden up.

"You little fairy man!" Tawny said getting up. "Why I ought to…."

"Thank you" He said with light tears in his eyes. Richter then narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do I…know you? You look familiar…."

"I'm Jayden Callahan"

"Jayden…" Saphron pulled him away. "Don't tell him who you are, he might…. rob your house or some…oh…. never mind" Jayden gave Saphron a sad look.

Richter then snapped his fingers. "Tell me, were your parents' names Ronald and Martha?"

Jayden's eyes widen. "Yes! You knew them?"

"Oh yeah! I conducted business with them all the time! They worked on so many different experiments and projects and asked me to help gather materials for them"

"My parents associated with criminals?!"

"Hey, I didn't ask for much…just…. some medical treatments and stuff, they were a big help to our cause. So many lives were saved because of them" Richter then sighed. "Then they were just…offed"

"Offed?" Lila asked curiously. Tawny and the others were listening in. Jayden looked down covering his face.

"Yeah, if I'd known what they were going to do them, I would have stopped them. I was there. I was just going to drop off some more isotopes for their next project when I saw GUN at their house. They were also with this tall man who looked like he had insect clampers on his face" Jayden hugged himself, Saphron hugged him as well. "I hid because I thought they were going to need me to bail them out. I was waiting for the right moment to strike, but I never would have guessed what they were going to do to them next.

"Chief Scolos?" Lila mentioned.

"Stop it" Jayden said

"What did he do?"

"He killed his parents right in front of him!"

"I said stop it!" Jayden shouted.

"There's no way he could have done that. Scolos was a fair and honest man, there's no way he would…"

"I SAID STOP!" Jayden stomped the ground, everyone suddenly felt the earth shake. Jayden then glared at Lila with his eyes glowing bright. His fangs and claws extending. He then stepped back and turned around with tears streaming from his face.

"Wait! I didn't get to the good part!" Richter shouted.

"I think you've said enough!" Saphron yelled at Richter. "Jayden wait up!" She then ran after him.

"You guys really are jerks" Tawny said to the two. "Even I wouldn't go that far. Let's go" She spoke to her posse before flying off.

Richter made his arms slump. "Wow…. that played so much better in my head…"

"That's why Scolos came back so injured…you're the one who nearly killed him!" Lila shouted at Richter

"I did it for a good reason!" Richter shouted back "Those bastards killed his parents, cut his face, and let him watch his house burn to the ground!"

"I…I don't…believe you…you're making it up…"

"How so? There's your proof right there. He ran away! Face, it, your precious cobalt shroud is just a bunch of power horny bullies!"

Lila was seething with rage. To Richter's surprise her eyes changed from silver to lime green. Two green flames appeared on her hands. He slowly stepped back as Lila walked closer. Richter then shook his head and walked up to Lila. "I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. Look around you, they act like normal people, they laugh, they cry, they have feelings. You saw what that Guy-os(Guyllos) man did. I know you don't want to believe it, but you can't let your feelings hide you from the truth"

Lila kept growling She then lowered her body and screamed loudly while unleashing a powerful tower of fire that didn't go unnoticed. When the tower diminished, she knelt standing on all fours. The flames were gone, and her eyes returned to normal. She got up letting out a big sigh.

"Feel better?" Richter asked holding her shoulder.

"No. But…. I want to learn the truth from Klaus and Guyllos directly" She then started walking along with Richter. "Could it…be true…could the shroud really be…"

"Listen" Richter spoke up close to her. "these people probably hate me anyway. If they ever try to kill you, I'll protect you" Lila looked at Richter's eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him. His words sounded assuring and honest. She then smiled and nodded.

"Ok…"

 _ **Entering the flame**_

Both Sonic and Amy made their way to the Damson District looking around. They could see robots and people working together reconstructing the city. The Cramoisi were giving orders to thralls and directing them. The robots themselves were gizoids developed by Tails. Each one had his trademark insignia on their arms. There were also bigger automatons doing the heavy lifting.

"This an entirely different city just a few days ago" Sonic said "It's cool that it's not war of the worlds now"

Amy looked at some other people laughing and talking amongst themselves, as well as some children playing and doing reenactments of the last few fights. It was very unusual. Though they were now immortal servants, they don't behave any differently then they did as mortal. " Relic said that they would soon become monsters and shadows of their former selves, but they don't seem that way"

"Maybe it just takes time"

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to make this barrier…." Amy then spotted the same fountain where they came across the ghoul mother and son. The fountain was reconstructed, but black liquid was flowing through it.

"Ech! What happened? Did a sewage pipe break or something?" Sonic asked. He looked even more disgusted when he saw people drinking from it.

"That's the same black water from the cathedral…." Amy said "But…what is it, and why is it coming out here?"

"This is our nourishment" A voice was spoken from someone sitting at a nearby bench. She was a blue wolf who wore a tank top and shorts. Her eyes were closed as she was holding a silver cup while moving it around. "This is dark water. Long ago it was sealed away by the cobalt shroud after the rest of the vampire tribe was slain by them. They kept it sealed away so that the monsters wouldn't return, but thanks to you that seal is broken, and Sonaura's people can freely drink this bountiful liquid" She then took a big gulp from her cup sighing in satisfaction.

"Dark water? That's a simple name" Sonic commented. "but that doesn't change the fact that it looks like crud"

"Wait, how do you know so much about this water?" Amy asked

"That's what big sister Zarah wanted me to tell you" She then opened her eyes; they were both glowing a red-orange "How can a maiden not know that? Did mother not teach you?"

"You know Zarah? Where is she?" Amy asked demandingly. "Who or what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The wolf's body started to illuminate, with four white bat-like wings extending from the back. Her eyes then changed to a shining silver as she glanced at the two smirking. Her wings, unlike Sonic and Amy's, were wider and were emitting some strange silver smoke. "My name is Airianna (R-ee-anna). And I'm just like you!" From her hand, a pair of cyan and white crossbows materialized.

"Look out!" Sonic told Amy and pushed her to the ground to avoid a few shots from the crossbow., which would blow up on impact. "Hey! What's the big idea!"

"What does it look like, blue boy? It's a fight!" Airianna said running up to them firing more shots. Sonic and Amy ran out of the way. Sonic then jumped in the air doing a homing attack, but the wolf instantly vanished.

Sonic would quickly stand up looking for his opponent. "Where's you go?" From behind him a body was slowly coming to light.

"Sonic! Behind you!" Amy shouted. It was too late he was shot in the back and blown back into the fountain. Sonic got up shaking his head. He could feel the water around him, for some reason he could feel his rage building, especially after seeing what he saw next.

Airianna was firing at Amy who was using her hammer to deflect the shots at her. "Come on, maiden! I want to see some of those holy powers you have!" She said as she kept firing. Amy then flew up trying to avoid the shots. She then did a dive bomb at the wolf swinging her hammer, but Airianna used her crossbows to block. Amy could feel the integrity of the crossbows as she was pushing down on them. They were like nothing she'd ever seen. Airianna then pushed Amy black knocking her off balance. She then fired three shots at Amy that made her blow back.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted as he saw his lover fall to the ground with her body smoking.

"Ah ha ha ha!" The wolf laughed walking closer. "This was too easy. Even a new maiden would have been able to defend herself, I wasn't even using half my strength" She aimed her weapon at Amy charging up her shot. "Say good night"

Sonic got out from the fountain growling. His fir turned to a darker blue and his muzzle turned paler. His teeth and nails grew longer. Amy lifted her heard with her eyes half open. She felt the same pain in her chest as did before. There was no doubt about it. "No...not again..." She whispered. "don't... lose... yourself..."

"Leave...her ALONE!" Sonic growled pouncing on Airianna and roaring at her face. Her cocky attitude changed instantly. She now looked scared out of her mind. Sonic swung his claw at the wolf and tackled her to the ground. Sonic slowly walked up to her growling and his eyes white and soulless. He was about to attack again, but something grabbed him.

"NO!" Sonic looked down and saw Amy holding onto his torso. "Please...stop...don't do it"

Sonic's eyes slowly went back to normal and he lowered his hands. He then helped Amy up looking at her with concern. Amy then looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please…don't get mad….it…hurts…me.."

"Pathetic..." Both turn over to Airianna who was dripping what looked to be white blood. "A true maiden would know how to keep the beast in check. And a strong knight would know how to properly use their new power. You better watch yourselves, siblings. Big sis says that a bigger threat is on the way..." With those words, a cloud like veil shrouded her entire body. When the veil disappeared, she was gone.

"Huh, didn't know we would do that" Sonic witted Amy groaned while stumbling on Sonic. "Amy!"

"My back..." She said

"Don't worry. I'll get you some blood"

Mo Mujkoh" A man came up with several other ghouls looking at Amy in pain.

"Wha?" Sonic didn't know what to say to these people of even if they could understand him.

"Kxo Nukoh" the man pointed at the fountain along with the others. "Kxo Nukoh walo cavo"

"The water?" Sonic didn't know why, but he could understand him. He had never heard this language before, but he could understand it like his own. He picked Amy up and walked over to the fountain. He placed her in and waited. Even as a vampire it would take time for Amy to heal, but Sonic was amazed to see the blast burns heal and her back slowly readjust itself.

Relief flowed through his heart, but then he was surprised when he saw, Amy's body float in the air. She lifted her left hand and from it came the staff she had earlier. It along with the chaos emerald on her hip slowly started glowing bright. She then opened her eyes and floated higher in the air.

She then pointed her staff at the wall GUN had set up. From the wall came a large purple wall that was slowly rising and covering the district. It was blocking the miasma from reaching any further out from the other parts of the city. It made its way all the way to the forest covering that up as well.

Back in Kingdom valley, Cramoisi could see the barrier cover up the sky, but they were still able to see the purple and orange sky they were used to.

Darcy and Zerach could see the barrier from the highest point of the castle. Zerach smiled and nodded. "Well done, Amy. I knew you could do it" he said

Darcy sighed in relief and laid on Zerach's arm. "Now the Cramoisi are safe…. but our fight is far from over…"

"indeed…." Zerach said looking at the horizon.

Amy then slowly started falling from the sky, only to be caught by Sonic holding her bridal style. Amy closed her eyes and sighed in exhaustion.

"Not bad, Ames. Not bad" Sonic said smiling. "Let's go home" He turned back to the castle flying in that direction.

Surprise at home

Cream and Rocky lead Alice back to the castle and Tails' workshop. The young girl was still nervous, but she was amazed at looking at the technology around her.

"Welcome back" Tails said working on his portal with his back turned. "Who'd you bring back?"

"This is Alice, she's looking for her daddy" Cream answered.

"Who that girl with her?"

"Girl? What are you…." Within seconds both Cream and Rocky were under a net made with nith metal "GAH! Help!"

Tails turned and saw them both under the net and gasped. He looked up and saw Alice smiling at him. Behind her was another girl who was looking at the three vampires with a dark gaze with her yellow eyes shining in the dark. She walked out revealing herself to be a dark-skinned girl with long black hair. She wore a black tank with matching pants and a white long hoodie wearing what looked like a breathing device on her neck. She looked about the same age as Alice.

"Look Lori, it worked!" Alice said touching her eyes showing them to be purple contacts. Her eyes were both blue and green. She then removed a few pieces of her clothing revealing her metal robotic parts. "Who knew showing purple eyes and having zero life signs would work on these two"

Sonic arrived at Tails workshop located in one of the castle's towers. He landed on the landing strip walking into the room carrying Amy bridal style. "Hey Tails, you got an extra bed? Amy conked out so…" Sonic held his tone looking at the situation. He saw the two girls, the rabbits in a net and Tails looking shocked and surprise. "What's going on…"

"Aww, look Lori, two little hedgies. Did you lose your way?" The girl's voice sounded young and innocent, and she looked at Sonic with a face as kind and sweet as Cream's.

The other girl on the other hand gave a look that even made Sonic shiver. "Great! Because I can't wait to carve them to pieces! Every one of them!" She got out a long wide blade looking at the blue hero.

Sonic just gave a narrow stare. "This day just keeps getting better and better"

(Tbc)

Be sure to check out the profile for updates!)


End file.
